Your Everything (Blichael Fanfic)
by lxkirby
Summary: Blake Jenner, a resident of William McKinley High School. He is really popular for only a sophomore and he has a lot of friends. Blake's life all changes when he meets Michael Weisman. Michael just moved in with his brother in Lima and happened to be transferring to McKinley. What will become of the two? Will they become bestfriends, or even maybe something more? Blichael
1. Am I Awake? (Blake POV)

I blinked my eyes open. The faint light passing through my window indicated that it was morning. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest. It took me some time before I could ease up._ Crap. _I've been having recurring, inexplicable nightmares for the past week and it seems like I just had another.

These nightmares always contain the same events, me running endlessly, no particular destination. Where was I suppose to go? What was I supposed to do?

Every time I would wake up, I would be catching my breath and have a ton of questions in my head, always wondering what could the dream mean?

_"Blake, it's 7:30! You're going to be late, again!" _my mom yelled from downstairs.

It was what I needed to snap out of my usual confusion. _Crap._ I checked my alarm clock, it was just 5:30. I was about to yell back when I noticed the clock's hands weren't working. _Double Crap. _The battery had died overnight and that's why it took me longer to wake up. Glad my nightmare woke me up and was good for something. The school bus would be here by 7:45 and I wasn't anywhere near ready.

I dashed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and ran a hand through my chestnut brown hair. I was in no time for a shower. I checked my reflection in the mirror and smiled at myself. I looked decent enough, my dark brown eyes were focusing on the mirror. Under my eyes were circles of grey and black. Great. The results of those nightmares. I shrugged it off. I changed my shirt and wore my black jeans. I put on my sneakers and hastily tied them.

I quickly ran down the stairs and got the feeling. I was in no time for a full breakfast meal so I grabbed a cereal bar and ran outside the door. _Crap_. I just missed the bus.

I ran after it with little hope of catching it. I quickly munched on my cereal bar as I ran. I then noticed that one of my shoelaces were undone so I bent over and began tying my shoe. As I was tying my shoe, I heard a screeching sound coming from behind me and as I turned, I froze. I saw a car heading full speed at me


	2. Encounter (Michael POV)

I stepped on the breaks hard of my Honda Civic, I was heading straight for a guy in the middle of the road. I hadn't seen him since I was holding a map of the town. He fell back first and I managed to stop just in time. I immediately got out of my car and went to him

_"Oh Shit, Are you okay?" _I asked as I stepped out of the car.

The guy scrambled to his feet and gave me a small, reassuring smile. When he stood up, he was tall, about 3 inches taller than my height of 5'10.

_"Peachy, sorry about that…." _he suddenly looked at me closely. "_I'm sorry but I haven't seen you around here in Andover before…. are you new here?"_

_"Yeah, I just moved in with my brother…" _I told him. _"My name's Michael."_

_"Blake. Blake Jenner."_ He answered, giving me a smile. He was without a doubt, good-looking. He had long chestnut-brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was also lean and I guess, athletic since he was very muscular. I kinda felt weird around him, like he had some sort of appeal that attracted me to him. _No. I wasn't gay or bi, but somehow looking at Blake made me think twice_.

_"Don't mean to be rude but, why on earth were you tying your shoe in the middle of the road? I mean…. " _I looked over to the sidewalk and back to him. He followed my gaze and thought for a second. His eyes widened as he understood.

_"Crap. I feel so stupid." _Blake said, avoiding my eyes. I laughed, he blushed and I found it cute…. _What?! I'm finding guys cute now? NO. NO. _

_"So where you headed?"_ I asked, hoping we'd coincidentally heading for the same place.

_"I'm headed to school, Mr. Michael."_ he said smiling.

_"What school do you go to? and please just call me Michael."_ I said smiling back at him. I hoped he would be my future schoolmate.

_"William's High School" _he said proudly. _YES!_

_"No way, that's where I'm headed! I'm transferring schools today"_ I said giving him a smile.

_"Oh really?! That's cool, I can show you around."_ He said excitedly

_"Hey, come ride with me and we can go together"_

_"Sure."_ Blake said and I opened the car's door for him. He smiled and got in. I soon followed and as I sat down, I smiled at him apologetically. _"Sorry for almost killing you."_ He smiled in return and I drove on my way to school, with one friend already


	3. A Chance (Blake POV)

I was happy as I got to school, although I had missed first subject, I was feeling great. I had a met a nice guy on the way who happened to be transferring to our school. His name was Michael. He was a really good looking guy. Wavy,black hair and Brown eyes.

_"So… Michael, what are you into..?"_ I asked. I made a double thought on my question since it could ask if he was into guys or girls. _"I mean… like clubs, orgs, sports?"_ I said awkwardly.

_"Oh… Uh… is there a Math Club here?"_ Michael asked. he flushed a little and I smiled at him.

_"Math? Dude, you serious?"_ I asked him, eyes widening.

_"Uh…yeah… I like Math…"_ he said quietly.

_"Err… I don't think that's a great idea…"_ I said, making a few looks around me.

_"Why not?"_ he asked frowning a little, I found it a bit cute. _What?! did I just think that a GUY is cute?! No. No. No. You like girls, Blake. __**G.I.R.L.S**__. But something about Michael made him endearing in my eyes, like he was someone different from other guys. Was it the way he looked? I was getting confused a little._

_"Uh… Blake?"_ he asked, arching an eyebrow. I hadn't realized it but I had zoned out. I shook my head.

_"Oh… Math Club isn't …. cool.."_ I said

_"But I think Math is cool."_ he said looking down.

_"Not the people here, being in Math Club is like screaming beat my ass."_ I said. _Although I didn't mind beating that ass of his, he was pretty hot for a nerd… No. Stop it Blake! Your __**NOT GAY**__. Oh Shit. My mind is messing with me today. What was it with Michael that made me envision him in fantasies of …. __**NO. STOP IT BLAKE.**_

_"Oh…"_ he said sadly.

_"Hey Blake~!"_ A sing-song voice called. Michael and I turned around to see Shanna coming straight for us. Shanna had blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

_"Oh hey Shan-"_ she cut me by pulling me in a hug as she buried her face on my chest. Traditional Shanna attitude. She had a huge crush on me but I had my eyes on someone else. That someone was Nellie Veitenheimer.

_"Oh Blakey~! I'm throwing a welcome back party later at my house, mind coming…."_ she stopped as she saw Michael all silent beside me.

_"Oh, Shanna.. This is Michael Weisman.. he's transferring to our school."_ I said

_"Hi there."_ Michael said as he raised his hand, he got lost whether to wave or offer his hand so he ended up acting awkwardly. I laughed and he blushed a little.

"_Hey there~! I'm Shanna Henderson. Nice to meet you~"_ Suddenly she got an idea as her eyes grew wide with excitement._ "Do __**YOU**__ want to come to the party?"_ Shanna asked Michael, giving her a grin.

_"Uh"_ Michael looked at me and I found it funny and cute that he was like asking my permission. I nodded and he nodded back. _"Sure, I guess."_

_"Great! I'll see you guys later then!"_ Shanna said as she hopped along. _"I've got to invite the others."_ She left me and Michael back alone.

_"So.. how do you know each other?"_ Michael asked.

_"Glee Club."_ I said smiling tightly.

_"So you think Math isn't cool and yet your'e part of a Glee Club?"_ he said flatly.

_"No, you don't understand."_ I said

_"Oh… so why is a guy like you, in Glee club then?"_ He asked skeptically.

I was about to answer but then a girl with short black hair and an exotic look walked to us. A girl I knew all too well. Nellie Veitenheimer

_"Her"_ I whispered to Michael.


	4. So Close (Michael POV)

I eyed the girl suspiciously as she approached both of us.

_"Hey there Blake, how wa-"_ she said, she immediately stopped as she took a look at me.

_"Uh… hey there.."_ I said awkwardly. She continued staring at me like I was a foreign animal.

_"Uh.. Nellie, this is.. Uh.. Michael."_ Blake said as he pursed his lips and I found it cute._ I kinda wanted to feel those of lips of his, to know how they moved._ _**WTF?! Seriously?! What the hell brain?!**_

_"Hi there Michael, I'm Nellie Veitenheimer."_ She said fondly, offering a hand. Nellie was gorgeously breathtaking. Her eyes, a shade of golden brown. She had short crow black hair that hid half of left cheek. She was strikingly beautiful.

_"Hi Nellie"_ I said giving her a small smile. She smiled back, and she looked like a goddess. We stared at each other for a couple more seconds.

_"So…"_ Blake started, interrupting our moment. _"Nellie, did you hear about Shanna's little house party?"_ he asked. If I didn't know any better, I assumed he was a little jealous of me and Nellie's interaction.

_"Yeah, I already heard."_ She answered, she was still looking at me and I started blushing. _" So, do you want to come Michael?"_ Nellie asked me expectantly.

I gave Blake a look and this time, he wasn't looking at me. He was pretending to look at other people. I kinda smile and I nodded at her. _"Excellent."_ Nellie said smiling.

_"I've got to go to class, see you boys around."_ She said as she parted ways with the two of us.

_"She seems nice."_ I said to Blake once we were alone. He didn't respond and he looked annoyed. His brows furrowed and his mouth forming a scowl.

_"What's your first class?"_ he asked flatly.

_"Uh… Biology.. Why?"_ I said

_"Great, we have the same class."_ The way he said it didn't seem convincing and I bit my lip and tried not to laugh at him. I ended up giggling a little and he eyed me suspiciously, arching an eyebrow at me.

_"What?"_ he asked.

_"Nothing."_ I said as I smiled at him. He frowned and this time I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

_"What?!"_ he asked, getting a little annoyed.

_"I think we're gonna be great friends Blake."_ I said, still smiling. He looked confused but started to smile.

_"Yeah."_ he said as we walked to our class.

After the bell rang at last subject, I was already familiar with who to talk to and who not to talk to. Blake had filled me up about everyone and who I must do my best to avoid talking at all costs.

Blake had a lot of "friends". He was part of the football team and thus everyone in the team, he claimed, were his "friends". He also had a number of people who I was surprised were his friends.

One of them was Abraham. Abraham was a nice guy, pretty sassy and stylish. He had black hair with a streak of red highlights. If you were a judgmental person, you would've referred to him as gay. He was just androgynous and feminine.

Abraham was part of the Glee club, alongside Shanna, Nellie, Blake and a couple of other people. I still didn't fully understand why someone like Blake was part of the Glee club.

_"So you're telling me, that you only joined Glee club because of Nellie?"_ I asked him as he was driving us over to Shanna's while I sat in the passenger seat of his silver sports car.

_"Yeah, I… uh… kinda like her."_ Blake said, keeping his eyes on the road. _"Which is why I kinda got irritated when you flirted with her this morning."_ He said tightly.

I laughed and he turned to me arching an eyebrow. _"That was nothing, I assure you man."_ I said giving him a reassuring smile.

_"It better be…"_ he said.

We got to Shanna's around 6:30pm the heavy bass of the speakers could be heard outside. He got out of the car immediately and quickly opened the door for me.

_"Thanks."_ I said laughing.

_"No problem."_ he said smiling.

Everything was crazy inside. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party and I noticed that the people here were all part of their Glee club as Blake had shared.

_"I didn't know this was the Glee Club's party."_ I shouted to Blake as the loud bass drowned my voice.

_"It's okay, Nellie wants you to join us."_ He shouted back.

_"Nellie wants me to join?"_ I asked.

_"What?"_ he shouted, he didn't hear me.

_"Good party."_ I said smiling at him.

_"Yeah."_ He said smiling back.

Blake had a few drinks now and then and I wondered how'd he'd manage to go home in that state. He wasn't drunk yet, but I could tell he wasn't far from being so.

_"Want one?"_ Ali offered me a glass of something with ice as she saw me standing by the finger-food table. Ali was a sweet, pretty blonde girl who happened to be in a wheelchair. She had an accident when she was two, leaving her paralyzed from the chest down ever since.

_"No thanks, I don't drink."_ I said politely. She smiled and rolled away.

After half an hour, half the people were wasted and the others still dancing. I spotted Blake sitting by the couch and he looked.. drunk. He had his head down and was slouching on the couch. I went and sat next to him. When I sat down he looked up and smiled.

_"Hey Mikey!"_ He said cheerfully

_"Mikey?"_ I asked confused

_"Yeah, your'e Mikey! and I'm Blakey!"_ He said enthusiastically. I laughed. It was cute, I thought. He started to get up on his feet but fumbled and fell back down.

_"Hey easy there."_ I said, readying my hands to catch him if he fell on the floor.

_"I wanna lie down Mikey.."_ he said to me pleadingly.

_"Uh…okay… wait here Blake."_ I said

_"Blakey."_ he corrected.

I bit my lip and smiled. _"okay, wait here Blakey."_

_"Okay"_ he said smiling. He was like a child and I couldn't help but be fascinated at how cute he was acting.

I went to find Shanna who was talking to Tyler by the stairs.

_"Hey, do you like… uh… have place where Blake could crash? He's really drunk and wants to lie down."_ I said

_"Oh, Umm… there's a guestroom upstairs, across the bathroom, he could stay there I guess."_ Shanna said.

_"Oh okay then."_ I said smiling at her. She smiled back and returned to her conversation.

I got back to Blake who was sitting innocently on the couch. When he saw me, his face lit up.

_"Mikey!"_ he said, his arms extending for me.

_"Let's go upstairs so you can lie down."_ I said as I draped his arm over my shoulder. He was a little heavy since he was bigger than me. It was a challenge as I brought Blake upstairs. He cooperated though and in no time, we reached the top of the stairs. I found the bathroom and opened the door across from it.

The room was a little small. With one bed and enough room to sit on the floor. I gently helped Blake onto the bed and when he was lying down, I turned to go back downstairs.

_"Mikey wait!"_ he called. I turned around to find him sitting on the bed. _"Don't leave."_ he said, his voice caught with emotion.

_"Errr… the others might look for me."_ I said. My heart started beating faster. This moment with Blake was something I wasn't expecting.

_"I want you to stay."_ he said longingly. My heart skipped a beat. What was with Blake? Was he gay? but he told me that he liked Nellie so I was becoming confused.

_"Why?"_ I asked, flushing a little.

He grabbed my arm, pulled me closer to him and kissed me in the cheek. _"Because I like you to."_


	5. Life Changer (Michael POV)

My eyes went wide as his lips made contact on my skin. I started blushing and could feel the heat building up inside me. What was this feeling? Why am I getting all hot from a kiss? more importantly, from a guy's kiss? I felt confused. All my life, I believed I was straight. But now? I'm not so sure.

_"B-lake? Why did you just k-iss me?"_ I stuttered, my cheeks flushing red. Blake was all silent, looking at me with a dazed, somewhat drugged smile.

_"Blake?"_ I asked, still shocked at what happened.

"_I'm sorry, did you call me?"_ he asked teasingly.

_"Yeah, I said Blake didn't I?"_ I said. He just stared at me, smiling and arching an eyebrow.

_"I don't know this 'Blake' person you speak about."_ he said as he laid down on the bed, ruffling his chestnut brown hair. He took deep, steady breaths. His chest slowly rising up and down and_ I just noticed at how muscular he was. He was really hot, for a guy I mean._

_"Hey! I said I don't know this 'Blake' person you speak about."_ he said getting a little annoyed that I ignored his first quip.

_"Oh"_ I said as I shook my head, clearing my mind. _"Blak-e-y"_ I said, emphasizing every syllable of the word.

_"There you go Mikey!"_ he said smiling.

_"Why'd you kiss me then?"_ I asked, not that I minded, I was just curious about his behavior. Even drunk, I assumed you knew what you were doing and the reasons behind doing them.

_"Didn't you like it?"_ he said frowning.

_"No, but.."_ I was cut off as Blake pulled me in a tight hug, making me lie down on top of him, my back to his chest.

_"Whoa! What are you doing?!"_ I exclaimed as he held me tighter. I didn't resist though. He moved so that he was laying sideways and he made space for me so that I was laying on the bed too.

_"I want you to stay here with me Mikey!"_ he said, draping his arm over my chest and pulling me against him.

_"Blake.. I mean Blakey, I can't….. what if someone come's here?… or what if someone see's us? I can't.. I mean… are you?"_ I fumbled for the words, it was hard to think when I my mind was racing and heart was pounding heavily at the closeness of Blake to me. It was too much.

_"No. I'm not gay."_ He said flatly.

_"Then why?"_ I asked

_"I don't know Mikey….. When I first saw you…. There was something that sparked inside me. I dunno but, like we were destined to meet…."_ He said, his voice trailing off in thought. _"I'm sorry if I sound like crap, and I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out by doing this… but… I like the feeling I get when I'm with you…"_ he said as he placed his nose on top of my head.

_I was so…. I don't know… happy? Somehow it was like I understood what Blake was saying, it's like with him, I could be anything I wanted to and not feel judged._ In my previous schools, people always thought I was weird, a misfit and always avoided me. I wasn't ugly or anything but people didn't want to be with me or be seen with me. Growing up, I didn't really mind it but now when I thought about it, I felt hurt and sad. I had a miserable childhood, with no friends. I couldn't help it but a tear traveled down my face. I sniffed and Blake moved so he could see my face.

_"Are you crying Mikey?"_ he asked, voice full of concern. _"You are."_ he said as he saw me. I couldn't help it, the tears all came and I couldn't stop them. I felt so embarrassed crying in front of him and I tried to hide my face.

_"I'm sorry if I kissed you."_ Blake said sadly, stroking my face and wiping a tear.

_"No,no, it's not that… I never had any friends before and…. It's just, I'm glad you became my friend Blakey.."_ I said trying to smile a little. He smiled too and I felt my heart warm up at the sight of him smiling.

_"Me too Mikey, Me too."_ he said as he laid down beside me. He started humming and I tried to pick up the tune. He began singing then.

**_Tonight we'll change our lives,_**

**_It's so good to be by your side_**

**_You'll cry_**

**_But we won't give up the fight._**

I knew this song and I smiled at how he slightly altered the lyrics to fit the situation.

**_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs,_**

**_And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young_**

**_And we'll feel so alive_**

I started singing with him at the chorus.

**_Throw it away_**

**_Forget yesterday_**

**_We'll make the great escape_**

**_We won't hear a word they say_**

**_They don't know us anyways_**

**_Watch it burn_**

**_Let it die_**

**_'Cause we are finally free tonight._**

_"Didn't know you sang Mikey."_ he said smiling.

_"Yeah, me too."_ I said. He started laughing

_"Maybe you should join Glee club then."_ He said cheerfully.

_"Okay, I'l give it a go then."_ I said equally as happy.

I enjoyed this special moment with Blake. All in a day, so much has happened. I didn't want it to end.

I hadn't realized that I was beat till my eyelids were battling with me for control. They started closing and opening. I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to enjoy this moment with Blake but my brain wasn't cooperating at all.

Blake soon was asleep too and his heavy breaths made me even feel sleepier, I couldn't get up though since his arms were wrapped around my torso. I finally gave in to sleep, letting the numbness take over my body. I was sure I was asleep but something told me I wasn't in the right place to sleep, like I had to get somewhere.. I couldn't place my finger on it so I welcomed the sleep but somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew something was coming up, and it wasn't good.


	6. All Cool Until (Blake POV)

**POV:** Blake

_"Blakey? Blakey? Yoo-hoo?"_

I blinked my eyes open repeatedly and rubbed them to see better.

_"Finally. I thought you were never coming to."_ a voice said.

_"M-ichael? Is that you?"_ I asked rubbing my eyes to get better vision of my surroundings.

_"Yep, it's me Blakey!"_ Michael said, tone cheerful.

Blakey? Why was he calling me that? _"Whe-re am I?"_ The surroundings looked unfamiliar. I was apparently lying on a couch. I looked around and the house was beautifully designed. The walls were cerulean blue and different paintings hung on them. There was a shelf with a lot of trophies on them and a lot of medals here and there. The house seemed welcoming and cozy.

_"Well, you're at my house."_ he said, a full smile on his face.

_"Wh-how did I get here?"_ I asked. I couldn't recall what had happened. Heck, what did happen? What time was it? As I tried to stand myself up, my head suddenly ached and my vision spun. _"God, I feel horrible."_ I muttered.

_"It's probably the hang over, Blakey. Relax a little."_ Michael said motioning for me to lie down. _"Do you want a drink?"_ he offered. Hang over? Shit. I then processed what had happened and apparently, I got it. I must have gotten drunk and passed out. Last thing I remembered was we were at Shanna's and I happened to have a few shots and boom. Here I was at Michael's.

_"Wh-at…. ha-ppened?"_ I muttered as I place my arm over my head.

_"You got drunk… and we crashed at Shanna's, at around 10pm she woke me up telling me her parents were back surprisingly on such short notice and apologized and asked everyone to leave."_ Michael said as he played with the zipper of his black jacket.

_"H-ow'd… I… end up.. h-ere?"_ I asked

_"Well, I didn't know where you lived… I asked the others who were still there and they said that Nellie was the only one who knew were your house was. Unfortunately, she wasn't there anymore…. and I decided to take you home instead."_ Michael said, flushing a little. _"And god, didn't know you were so heavy.."_ he said as he stretched his back exaggeratedly.

I began to laugh when my head suddenly throbbed. _"Crap… Ugh…"_ I groaned. _"Uh.. I think I need that glass of water."_ I told him. Michael left, to get water I presumed . I looked at the picture frames on the coffee table, each one depicting Michael in a certain age. There was a guy with him in some of the pictures and I assumed that that was his older brother.

_"Here you go, Blakey."_ he said, coming back with a glass of water in hand. I greedily drank it and felt a little bit better. Although my head still hurt. He sat on the floor, in front of me.

"_Why do you call me Blakey?"_ I asked frowning.

_"Because… that's what you said."_ I arched an eyebrow questioningly. _"You don't remember do you?"_ I shook my head and he sighed. _"You called me Mikey last night and said I should call you Blakey."_ Mikey? Blakey? I found it a little cute and started laughing. He flushed a little. _"It sucks right?"_ he asked.

_"No, not really"_ I said smiling. He smiled too. I suddenly remembered that it was Tuesday and we supposedly had classes today.

_"Uh… don't we.. like have classes or something?"_ I asked. I didn't mind missing school though, I felt horrible and school would've only made it worse.

_"It's cool, everyone in Glee club all agreed on ditching school today…"_ Michael said with a smile.

_"Oh… hey, hey I don't want us Glee kids to be a bad influence to your studies."_ I said as I ruffled my hair.

He laughed. _"Oh forgive me, but I'd say you got so drunk that you don't even remember most of the stuff you did last night."_

_"Err…"_

Michael kept on laughing and I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

_"Well, aren't you gonna feed me?"_ I asked jokingly. He laughed and stood up and went to kitchen. I noticed the large trophies and couldn't help but ask.

_"Hey Mikey?"_ I said, using the name I came up with presumably.

_"Yeah?"_ he said, a little laughter in his tone.

_"These medals and trophies?"_

_"Are all mine… Spelling Bees, Quiz Bees and other probably boring stuff to you"_ He said as he poked his head out the kitchen doorway and frowned.

_"No way, These are cool dude."_ I said smiling as I eyed each trophy shining perfectly.

_"Thanks, I guess.."_ he said before going back to the kitchen.

I continued checking the place until I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

_"Hey Mike, have you seen my blue ja-"_

It was the guy that I saw in most of the pictures. He was Michael's brother, clearly because they looked so much a like. He looked at me wide eyed and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. Just then Michael came out of the kitchen with two bowls, a box of Rice Krispies and a carton of milk all jammed in his hands.

_"Oh… Adam this is Blake, my friend from McKinley… Blake, Adam, he's my elder brother…"_ Michael said as he put all the stuff down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

_"Hey"_ I said to Adam as I gave him a small smile and waved once.

_"Hey there"_ Adam said smiling back. _"Anyways, Mike have you seen my blue jacket?"_ he said returning his attention to Michael.

_"Oh, did you check the attic?"_ Michael asked.

_"Uh, no, not yet… Thanks little bro."_ Adam said before returning back upstairs.

Michael returned his attention to the things on the coffee table. _"Hope you don't mind cereal? I don't.. I mean I'm not really a good cook.."_ he said sheepishly.

_"It's alright."_ I said smiling.

_"So…"_ I said as I chomped a spoonful of cereal.

_"Hmm?"_ he said whilst eating on the floor.

_"What happened last night?"_ I was really curious at what had happened since I barely remembered anything. _"Last thing I recalled was taking a tad too many drinks and sitting down on Shanna's couch."_ He paused from eating and thought for a while.

_"Let's see…. You called me Mikey, drank like an alcoholic, I carried you all the way to Shanna's guest room and.."_ he suddenly paused and flushed a little.

_"And?"_ I asked, wanting him to continue.

_"and…. that's it, you asked me to stay with you there…"_ he said awkwardly.

_"Oh.. That's it?"_ I asked, a little suspicious that Michael was hiding something.

_"Yeah.."_ he said blushing some more _"And I also sang The Great Escape with you."_

_"Whoah? Really?"_ I asked. He nodded and I smiled. _"Cool."_

We ended up laughing and talking together, getting to know each other more and I was surprised to find out that Michael was only living with his brother while his parents were somewhere in Chicago. His brother happened to be in a band and I though it was really cool. We kept on asking each other questions like what was our favorite color, music, food. Michael and I connected easily. Although we were very different people, we managed to make it seem like we had known each other for years now.

_"So… instead of going to school today… what are we doing….?"_ I asked as I played with Michael's black hair as he laid on the foot of the couch, his head, near my chest.

_"Uh.. The Glee club suggested we should go to Six Flags today.. "_ He said.

_"Oh, so you're more close to them than I was now?"_ I asked laughing. He laughed and we both got up

Michael and I prepared and he drove me to my house so that I could get changed, after a few pleas and begs I did for my mom's permission she allowed me and I instantly jumped happily to the car.

The drive to Six Flags wasn't that long but it turned out me and Michael were the last to arrive. Charlie began wooing as Michael and I both got down and I looked at Michael questioningly and he just bit his lip and shrugged.

_"Sorry we're late guys.."_ Michael said as he shut the door to his Honda Civic.

_"Did too much?"_ Charlie asked teasingly. Aylin just elbowed him in the stomach and shushed him.

_"It's alright."_ Shanna said with a big smile. _"Now what are waiting for? Let's go!"_ she said cheerfully as she dragged Michael's arm and Michael grabbed me and I grabbed Nellie and so on and so on as we went inside the park.

Once we were finally inside however, all our smiles started to fade and each one of us stared wide eyed at the persons in front of us. It was Lily, and next to her was Mr. Robert, our teacher. She didn't look straight us and instead was looking on the ground. Mr. Robert on the other hand was looking at us disapprovingly. Crap. was all I thought


	7. All Wet (Michael POV)

_"This sucks…"_ Aylin complained.

_"Well, maybe you guys should've thought about going to school instead of ditching on just the second day."_Mr. Robert chastised.

Everyone in the group either sighed or groaned. We were at a room where Biology or Chemistry was held since it resembled a lab area.

_"Okay let's see I've got things I need you guys to do and I'll guess I'll pair you up."_ Mr. Robert said. I silently prayed I got partnered up with Blake and have some alone time. Wait, what?

_"Okay, Ali and Tyler, go pick up any litter you see in every classroom._

_Shanna and Charlie, Board duty, make sure all the boards are clean."_

_"But I'd rather be with Aylin."_ Charlie pleaded. _"No offense Shanna."_ he quickly added. Shanna just smiled in return.

_"No, this is not pair work Mr. Lubeck, it's clean up."_ cleared. Charlie just frowned, disappointed in defeat

_"Now, Aylin and Nellie, you're in charge of cleaning the gym_

_Abraham and Maxfield, Cafeteria._

_Finally, Blake, you're in charge of cleaning the school walls at the back, remove some graffiti. Okay that's everyone, I don't want a single word from you guys. And NO TALKING to each other."_ with that Mr. Robert left and when he did every pair of eyes turned to me.

_"Uh- why didn't he call me?"_ I asked awkwardly.

_"Because he doesn't know you yet."_ Abraham commented.

_"So you're off the hook, you can go now and leave us all to suffer."_ Ali joked, smiling sweetly.

_"Or… you can help me."_ Blake said, giving me a grin that made my heart flutter. Blake, Blake, Blake…. what was it with Blake that made me want to be with him 24 hours a day? Was I attracted to him? I don't know. Blake, Blake, Blake kept running on my mind.

_"and by help, he means you doing most of the work and him watching you."_ Aylin said.

_"No, I don't…"_ Blake argued

_"Sure, I'll help you"_ I said

_"Cool."_ Blake said smiling

We all started with our assigned tasks and me and Blake headed outside to clean the walls at the back of the school.

_"Uh.. guess we should start…"_ I said as I picked up a sponge and dipped it in a bucket of water. I started wiping the walls and Blake just stood there smiling.

_"What?"_ I asked. Maybe Aylin was right. He kept on smiling and I had to stop what I was doing and looked at him. _"What?!"_ I repeated.

_"You're not going to be able to remove all that without soap."_ he said laughing.

_"Oh, sorry mister come help me and ends up doing nothing but smile at me, I should've known."_ I said sarcastically and tossed the sponge back in the bucket. _"Where is the soap anyway?"_

_"Wait here, let me go get it"_ Blake said before running back inside. I sat down on one of the benches and waited. He returned with another bucket of water, soap and a hose? where did he get that?

We started cleaning together, him hosing and me wiping the wall, clearing the vandalisms on it. Stuff like_McKinley sucks_ or _Ms. Nikki is a Prickie_. Luckily the materials used on writing these stuff were easily washable.

_"So, Mikey, do you have a girlfriend?"_ Blake asked all of a sudden. I was in a middle of a story where my mom accidentally stepped on my pet guinea pig when he brought it up.

_"Uh."_ I suddenly blushed. Why was he asking me this? was he going to move in on me? What? No. Don't assume things. _"No."_ I said shyly. _"Do you?"_ I suddenly hoped he didn't. Crazy as it sounded, I wanted Blake to be available. Wait, What? I'm really getting confused about this.

_"Nah_" he said with a carefree mood, I smiled. We continued cleaning in silence and I took the time to ponder stuff.

_Was I gay? I always had eyes for girls, never in my lifetime, was I ever attracted to a guy, except now. Did that make me bi? I don't know, I wasn't at all familiar with those labels and stuff. When I saw Blake, something in me came to life, like an engine being turned on. He occupied my mind ever since. It was only day 2 with him and it's like I couldn't get enough time with him. I was getting confused, why him? what was it? All I know was, Blake was surely attractive. I mean he had nice long chestnut hair that was soft I remembered when I stroked it at Shanna's party. He also had Dark brown eyes that were very stunning and his body, don't get me started. He was very built, and I suddenly started fantasizing him naked. Blake doing pleasurable stuff for me_… and I suddenly got an idea.

A playful smile crossed my lips. I picked up a bucket of water and surely, he had to change if he was wet right? So I started to go behind him and I threw some water at him and smiled.

_"Wha? Michael!"_ He exclaimed as he got all soaking wet, his hair, his pants and his shirt all dripping. His shirt, which was a button up polo shirt didn't do so good with the water as it practically clinged to his body and god, did it look sexy. I wasn't prepared for what he did however. He smiled mischievously. _"Oh you wanna play?"_ he said teasingly and began hosing me.

_"Blake wai-"_ Too late, I was soaking wet, my hair a mess and my clothes dripping. I gave him an evil look and grabbed the hose from him and hosed him some more.

_"Hey, hey, No fair!"_ Blake said as he tried to cover himself from the water. I laughed and he started to run, when the water couldn't reach him anymore I started to fill the bucket and chased him. I chased him to the field and when he was cornered up a tree he looked at me wide eyed. _"No, no, no."_ he said waving his arms. I didn't listen though and threw the water at him. He looked at me frowning and I just smiled.

When I realized that neither of us had any more ammunition, I looked back where the hose was. He followed my gaze and smiled. We ran for it and eventually he got there first and hosed me. He was laughing and chased me around while I stupidly ran in circles. He didn't seem to have seen it but he accidentally tripped on the hose and crashed onto me making us both fall down, Blake on top. We both laughed and it took me a second to see the proximity of between us, his face, only a few inches from mine. He was still laughing but I was just staring at him, and his lips. That night, at Shanna's party, he kissed me in the cheek and that made me feel warm. Now, the thought of kissing Blake on the lips, what reaction would I get from that.

I started to lean forward and wanted to kiss him but when he saw me he stared. _"What are you doing?"_. I instantly shook my head and pushed him off me. I got up, feeling a little embarrassed and squeezed my clothes dry a little. I started marching towards my car.

_"Hey, where are you going?"_ Blake asked chasing after me. I didn't answer. Instead, I hopped in my Honda Civic and drove away home. It irritated me that my house was a little far from school so the drive usually took about 30 mins. On the way my phone rang and I didn't want to answer cause I knew it was Blake. It rang a couple of times and I completely ignored it. I bit my lip all the way and hurriedly got out as I reached my place.

_"What happened to you?"_ Adam asked as soon as I got inside.

_"I don't want to talk about it."_ I said as I marched to my room. I took my shirt off and threw it away and also stripped down my pants and boxers. I stepped in the shower and closed my eyes, wishing the water could wash away the embarrassment I felt. _Like Why?! WHY MICHAEL WHY?! Like how could you do that? Now Blake will think I'm weird. And the worst part is, I didn't even get to see him shirtless._

I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth. I then checked my phone which had 2 miss calls and 1 message. All from Blake. The message went:

**"Hey Mike, why you'd go AWOL?"**

I threw my phone back on the bed and sighed. What was going on with me.. and why did I almost kiss Blake? Then I remembered, because I wanted to.. Shit. FML, How am I suppose to face him now?


	8. I Like It (Blake POV)

The next day at school was really weird. When I first saw Michael drive up to the school parking lot, I waved at him but he blatantly ignored me. What was with Michael? Ever since he abruptly left me yesterday, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was completely avoiding me.

_"Hey Michael."_ I whispered once we were seated together during English Class. No way he could escape me now. When he didn't turn to face me, I assumed it was because he didn't hear me. I decided to throw a crumpled piece of paper at him to get his attention. _"Psst."_ I said as I tossed the ball of paper at his head.

This got his attention and he looked at me questioningly. _"What?"_ he asked. Now that I had his attention, what do I say? Shit, I should've thought of this thoroughly first.

_"Err.. are you signing up for Glee club later?"_ I asked awkwardly.

_"Oh, I dunno… maybe.."_ with that, Michael turned his attention back to the teacher. I sighed, maybe I should talk to him after class.

When the bell rang which indicated the end of class, Michael hurriedly stood up and made his way out the door. I had to quickly grab my things to catch up with him. _"Hey Michael!"_ I called him, he was now making his way to his locker, _"Michael, wait up!"_ When he heard me, he turned to me expectantly, his expression, somewhat anxious.

_"Hey, are you okay?"_ I asked. He nodded slowly, still anxious. _"Umm… Michael.. about yesterday.. You-"_

_"Blake, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"_ He said interrupting me with a hand.

_"But… you-"_

_"It's nothing…"_

_It wasn't nothing, you were going to-"_

_"BLAKE!"_ He exclaimed a little too loud. I stared at him wide eyed. _"I- I'm sorry"_ he stuttered as he took in my expression. _"I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"_ I nodded and he left me there alone.

The rest of the day dragged on and all I could think about was Michael. Michael. Michael. _Why did he lean forward when I was on top of him? Did he want to kiss me? How would've I felt if he did? Would I kiss back?_ All this questions were spinning in my head and it took a light shove from someone to snap me from my dazed state.

_"Blake?"_ Abraham called. I had a feeling this wasn't the first time he had called my name.

_"Oh… What is it?"_ I asked, shaking my head.

Abraham sighed beside me and it was Nellie who spoke this time. _"What's with you today Jenner?"_ she asked as she stirred her yogurt. We were all eating lunch in the cafeteria. I was sitting with Nellie and Abraham today.

_"It's that Michael kid isn't it?"_ Abraham suggested.

_"What?! NO, NO._" I said. They looked at me like I had two heads.

_"So what's with Michael?"_ Nellie asked.

_"It's not…"_ I sighed and decided to give up. _"He doesn't want to talk to me"_

_"Why not?"_ Nellie asked

_"Because he shouted at me a while ago.."_

_"Why did he shout at you?"_ Abraham asked

_"Because I was asking him something he didn't want to talk about.."_ I said through pouting lips.

Nellie and Abraham just stared at me like I said something stupid.

_"Blake were you dropped on your head when you were young?"_ Abraham asked

_"My mom said she did…"_ I said sheepishly.

_"No wonder…"_ Abraham said

_"Hey, what do you mean by that?"_ I asked getting a little annoyed.

_"Blake!"_ Nellie interrupted.

_"Yes?"_

_"When Michael said he doesn't want to talk about certain stuff, Don't persist. Let it go…"_ Nellie said

_"But… it was about.."_

_"It doesn't matter, if he doesn't want to, don't force him. He's just new, don't push his buttons just yet."_ she said chastising me.

_"Oh, okay then."_

When lunch period ended, we all went back to our classes and Michael again occupied my mind. Throughout the rest of the day I didn't talk to him at all per Nellie's order and I tried my best to hold on to my questions. When the bell to last period rang, I was excited. We had Glee club practices and Michael promised to be auditioning.

I was one of the first people in the room save for Aylin and Charlie who were making out.

_"Hey get a room guys."_ I said grimacing.

_"Umm.. excuse me Blake but we were here first."_ Charlie commented

_"But this is Glee not Sex Ed 101."_ I countered.

_"Oh shut up Blake, you're just jealous."_ Aylin said.

_"Yeah right.."_ I said as I rolled my eyes at them. I took a seat, a great distance away from them. I waited as the choir room slowly filled up. Tyler, Abraham, Nellie, Ali, Maxfield then Shanna came in one by one. I was about to frown when just then, Michael came in. He looked anxious like earlier and I hurriedly came to him.

_"Hey guys! Quiet down…"_

_"I think that's my job, Blake"_ Mr. Larsen said as he entered the room. was our Glee club instructor, he was only about a year or two older than me. He had an amazing voice and long dread locks. He was very nice.

_"Blake take a seat."_ He said as he gestured for me to sit. I frowned and left Michael to take my seat. _"So guys, this is Mr. Weisman."_ Mr. Larsen said as he gestured to Michael. _"He wants to join Glee club."_ He said. _"So Mr. Weisman, the floor's your's."_

Mr. Larsen stepped aside and Michael bit his lip as he went center stage. _"Uhh.. Hi, I'm Michael Weisman and I'll be singing I Like it by Enrique Iglesias."_ he said. The girls started wooing. The band started playing a beat and the people started cheering.

_**Girl please excuse me**_  
_**If I'm coming too strong**_  
_**But tonight is the night**_  
_**We can really let go**_  
_**My girlfriend is out of town**_  
_**And I'm all alone**_  
_**Your boyfriend is on vacation**_  
_**And he doesn't have to know**_  
_**No oh oh, oh oh**_  
_**No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you**_  
_**No oh oh, oh oh**_  
_**Shout aloud, screamin loud**_  
_**Let me hear you go!**_

He started dancing and thrusting his hips as he sang and admittedly, I found it hot. Michael was sexy as he performed. The girls thought so too as they squeeled at his dancing.

_"So what do you guys think?"_ Michael asked nervously

When he ended the song, he was panting, catching his breath. Everyone stood up and applauded him and I smiled too. Wow. I thought, that was a hot performance and I _started to imagine Michael naked doing all sort of stuff of… Wait, What?_

_"That's a yes, Mr. Weisman."_ Mr. Larsen said as he too was applauding for him. _"Welcome to the Glee Club."_

Michael smiled and everyone clapped harder.

_"Okay guys it's ti-"_ Mr. Larsen started but everyone became silent when somebody entered the room, someone familiar. And that someone was Lily Mae


	9. The Feels (Michael POV)

Everyone was really quiet when Lily came inside the room. She looked anxiously at me then to the others sitting down. Everyone just stared at her like she was an animal on display on some glass.

_"Lily, nice of you to join us."_ Mr. Larsen said _"Why don't you take a seat."_

Lily nodded and slowly took a seat in one of the empty chairs. All along, she didn't speak and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

_"So, Mr. Weisman, welcome to Glee Club."_ Mr. Larsen said. _"I'm taking you know everyone here by now?"_ he asked. I nodded and he smiled. _"Very well then, you may take your seat."_ I nodded and went to take a seat in the empty chair next to Blake. Darn it. Why him?

_"You did great."_ Blake whispered once I sat next to him.

_"Thanks, you too."_ I whispered. Fuck what?

_"Huh?"_ he asked, a little confused.

_"Uh.. Potato."_ I said uncomfortably, Shit, why was I fidgeting over talking to Blake.

He stared at me for a second more and he shook his head. Great now he thinks I'm Crazy. The rest of Glee Club was spent on how Mr. Larsen explained that we had to practice for the upcoming Sectionals. We would discuss song selections soon and immediately practice choreography soon after. I was walking back to my car when Blake came calling for me.

_"Hey Michael! Wait up!"_ He said. Oh great what now? I had wanted to leave school early so I could get rid of all my sexual frustrations with Blake sooner or later, but he painstakingly increases all these feelings I have for him every time he spends more time with me.

_"Hey Michael, do you mind giving me a ride home?"_ he asked. Good thing he was good looking, if someone else came to me and bluntly asked for a ride, I'd either tell them to fuck off or punch them.

_"Uh, my air-conditioning is busted."_ I admitted, didn't want to inconvenience him.

_"Uh it's okay.."_ Damn it. He was persistent. I sighed and nodded.

_"Hop in"_ I said as I led him to my car. He took a seat and I soon followed. When I looked over at him, he was smiling and I tried to give a small smile too. I started to drive and I was determined to keep the conversations between us to a minimum.

About 20 mins into driving, he started unbuttoning his polo shirt and my eyes started to go wide.

_"Man it's hot."_ Blake commented as he unfastened every single button of his green button up shirt, I started to stare and my jaw dropped at what I saw. He was still wearing the polo, but I could see his abs through the opening of the shirt. He was SO HOT.

I quickly recomposed myself and kept my eyes on the road. I bit my lip and tried my best not to stare at Blake but he was like a bright light, I could see him from my peripheral and I couldn't help but stare. I decided to stop the car to avoid me crashing us all because he was slightly undressed.

_"Is something wrong?"_ he asked as he eyed me. _"Why'd we stop?"_ I grabbed a handful of my hair and started to pull. I got out of the car and he followed me soon after. Really Blake? Like why do you have to follow me? Fuck. He looked at me expectantly. _"Michael are you okay?"_

_"NO, BLAKE NO! I'M NOT OKAY!"_ I exclaimed. This guy was driving me crazy. What if I already was crazy? Do people know if they're themselves are crazy? How would you define someone who was insane? I don't know but I felt I was there.

_"Oh.. was it something I did?say?"_ Blake asked a little concerned.

_"No, it's just…."_ I couldn't handle it any longer, all the sexual frustration exploded upon me and I kissed him hard on the lips. Blake was stunned by my actions and clearly I was too. I didn't know why I did it but nonetheless, I was doing it. He shocked me when he started kissing back. It was hot, it sent chills down my spine and it made my body temperature rise. He started moaning against my mouth and Oh god did turn me on. I was about to touch his chest when the good ol sense came back to me and I instantly broke the kiss. We were at the middle of the road. We couldn't have sex here. I stared at him and he held my gaze, not a word was said and I immediately got in the car. I instantly drove off, leaving him on the side of the road.

I felt bad for what I did but I couldn't let him ride anymore. I didn't glance back at him for I knew I instantly would turn back. I started to drive away when a phone started ringing right then. It wasn't mine though, it was Blake's. Shit. I looked at the number and it was Nellie. I didn't answer and it stopped ringing. It flashed to show it got a message and I read it. The message went.

**"Blake, don't be too hard on Michael, let the kid breath and don't crowd him too much, he might not like that."**

Nellie was right I didn't like it that much. I started to stash away Blake's phone when I didn't notice the truck in front of me. It started honking but it was too late. All I saw was the headlights, and then everything went black. I could've sworn I heard Blake shouting my name frantically but then I zoned out.


	10. Unbelievable (Blake POV)

The images kept on flashing through my head. I couldn't shake them off. Michael's car getting hit by a truck. A truck that would crush half of Michael's car and leave it a pile of mess. Finding Michael's unconscious bloody body sprawled underneath the pieces of his broken car. All of it haunted my thoughts. Whether I was awake or asleep, these images always came to me and I felt all but responsible for what had happened to him.

I didn't realize I had dozed off again when I heard the door open and close. The nurse came in and did her usual business, checking in on Michael. She came to where he was lying unconsciously and did her usual stuff, looking and taking notes, finding if any, changes to his behavior. When she left, I came to stand up and stretch around. Sitting for too long hurt. I came over to where Michael was and frowned.

He didn't look that bad. A few cuts and bruises on the face and on his arms were the only signs to indicate what had happened to him. Although, I didn't know how badly hurt he was. I sighed deeply and stroked his cheek. Michael. Why you? He was so nice and innocent.

_I suddenly recalled what had happened in before Michael's accident. He had left me in a hurry after he what? Kissed me? Why did he kiss me? I recalled how his lips moved against mine and admittedly, it felt good. The time seemed to stop as his lips grazed over mine. The heat it caused to surge all over my body was incredible. Michael was a good kisser. Then it all came to me, why me? I'm a GUY. Michael couldn't be gay? Was he? I don't know. All I knew was, whatever we shared before he tragically got into this, it was hot, and I don't mind that happening again._

_"B-l-a-ke? Is th-at you?"_ a weak voice said.

My eyes grew wide with shock as I heard the voice. It was barely audible, but still, it was something. Michael eyes started to weakly open and his hand found it's way to mine which was still on his face. His eyes slowly opened more and it took me a minute to react.

_"Oh god, Michael!"_ I exclaimed. I immediately became happy as he started to gain consciousness. _"Are you alright? Are you in pain?"_ I asked as I looked for someone to come and know that he was awake. Where were those Damn nurses when you needed them.

_"Ugh.. I'm not sure… I… AGH!"_ He suddenly winced in pain as he moved.

My eyes grew wider. _"What's wrong.. where does it hurt?"_ I asked as I awkwardly tried to remove my hand from his face and find the source of the pain. _"Nurse!"_ I called out.

Michael's face was in grimaced in pain and I felt bad for every moment of it. Moments later a doctor came with x-rays in his hand and a nurse following after. I suddenly felt relieved that Michael was going to be attended to but anxious at what possible injuries he must've gotten.

_"Mr. Weisman, you are one lucky guy."_ the doctor said as he placed the x-rays on the table beside Michael's bed.

_"How bad am I hurt?"_ he asked.

_"Not that bad, you currently have a broken right arm and your right side of your ribs are taped right now. In 3 weeks tops, you'd be fine."_ the doctor said showing an x-ray of Michael's right arm and his ribs.

_"Ow. ow.."_ Michael said as the nurse adjusted his hand.

_"I'm sorry…"_ I muttered unconsciously. _"This is my fault."_

_"No, it's not your fault and this is nothing…"_ Michael said as he tried to hide the pain away from his face.

_"He's right."_ the doctor said to me. _"He could've gotten worse. Luckily no one was in the passenger seat."_ The doctor commented. _"If someone was sitting there, I don't think that someone would be alive by now."_

The doctor's words left me speechless. What would've happened if we didn't stop and he didn't leave me on the road. Would I've been dead by now? I shuddered at the thought.

The doctor and nurse did some more tests with Michael and finally left us after a few minutes. I stared at the floor as Michael looked at me.

_"Why are you here?"_ Michael asked. _"I mean… … shouldn't my brother be here instead of you..?"_

_"Well he went out to buy stuff, I've been here with him ever since.."_ I said, not looking at him.

_"Ever since… wait how long was I out?"_ Michael asked.

_"This is the third day after your accident"_ I said still looking at he floor. I couldn't find myself to look at him.

_"Blake."_ he said and somehow that made me look at his eyes. He looked at me with what? Gratefulness? Happiness? Sadness? I couldn't quite tell. _"Go home."_ he said flatly.

Wait… What?! _"What?"_ I asked loudly.

_"You heard me… GO. HOME"_ he said emphasizing the last two words.

I stared in utter shock at him and he simply stared back at me. My mouth hung open and I shut it and shook my head. I couldn't believe what Michael said. I have been watching him for 3 days now and the day he wakes up, he asks me to leave? I quickly turned around and marched out. How dare he ask me to leave. Who did he think he was? As I held the doorknob though I was stopped when he spoke again.

_"Blake."_ he said flatly. I turned around to face him and at this point I was becoming irritated at him. _"I don't want to talk to you, in school and out. So don't bother going near me."_ He said. My heart suddenly lurched. I didn't know why I was feeling this way towards Michael. Why should I care about him?

_"Oh and one more thing.. Thank you for watching me while I was out…."_ he said as he trailed off. Unbelievable. What? is Michael Bi-polar? I didn't bother welcoming him. I stared at him one last time and left the hospital. I walked angrily home. The nerve of Michael doing that to me? Why?! I have been so kind enough to stay around and even miss school for him. And yet.. He did thank me… but why did he ask me to leave? Did he think I would ask about the kiss again? I actually wasn't going to bring it up.

_"Hey Blake."_ a voice called to me.

It was Nellie who had called me, she was driving and stopped by me. _"Want a lift?"_ she asked. I nodded slowly and she gestured for me to ride the car. She gave me a small smile as I sat down and I instantly remembered that car ride with Michael. I quickly shook the thought out of my mind. Michael will not be mentioned again or thought of I said to myself.

_"So where have you been?"_ she asked as she started driving away in her black convertible. I also noticed that everyone seemed to have a car, everyone but me and I'm guessing also Michael now.

_"I… uh.. was in the hospital, I was watching Michael." _Great so much for not thinking of him.

_"Why, what happened?"_ She asked concerned. _"Is that why you two hadn't shown up at school at all?"_ I nodded and she suddenly scratched her head.

_"Michael got in a car accident."_ I said

_"Why haven't you answered my calls?"_ She asked suddenly annoyed.

_"My phone kinda got crushed, together with Michael's car."_ I said smiling sadly.

_"Oh… I was so worried about you."_ Nellie said.

Something about that made my heart flutter, Nellie was worried about me? I smiled at the thought and kept quiet the rest of the drive. When she asked me if I was okay I nodded and simply said I was tired.

She dropped me of at my house and after convincing my mom that I was okay for a hundred times, I went straight for my room. I was feeling mixed emotions today. Happy about Michael finally coming to, Guilty that I caused his accident somehow, Angry that he asked me to leave and Happy again about the Nellie situation.

I decided to take a shower and the warm water was very welcoming to my body. _The heat somehow reminded me of the kiss with Michael. How our lips met and how he hungrily kissed me. I found myself going hard with just the thought and I started rubbing my erection. I tried to think of dirty thoughts but every time I did, Michael came in to my mind. From the kiss to different fantasies forming in my mind. Michael pleasuring me and doing all sort of dirty stuff for me and Oh! I hadn't realized it but I came already. Fuck… I thought as the pleasure swept over my body. I felt good but wait… Did I just masturbate to Michael? Oh Crap. _


	11. Evasion (Michael POV)

******* 1 week after Chapter 10 **********

I felt a little bit better but still my right arm was no use to me. I rode the bus to school now since I didn't have a car anymore and I surely couldn't drive in this condition. I felt miserable. Not because I was injured, but because of the fact I told Blake to leave me alone.

I kind of was irritated that he actually respected my wishes. I wanted him to come near me but he didn't. Occasionally though, I would catch him staring at me and when I came to look at him, he would act like nothing happened. It was horrible. Why did Blake have to be on my mind 24/7. My thoughts were all clouded by him and how we kissed.

It felt very good and I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted more but we were out in the open and I couldn't take him home or something. These thoughts always led to another conclusion I wasn't sure of yet. Was I gay? All my life, I had thought I was straight. Then came Blake Jenner and now what? I tried to look at the other good looking guys and nothing. I didn't feel anything for them. So, was it just Blake? What would I be then? Gay? Bi? I didn't know. I wasn't sure with those labels. All I knew was, I certainly was attracted to Blake.

Then came conclusion number two. When we had kissed, I was sure. I was positive that he kissed me back. Blake had kissed me back after I had initially kissed him. So did he like it? I could've sworn he moaned against me as we kiss and surely, he did enjoy it.

So what now? My head was a mess and I kept thinking about it when suddenly the bell rang. My current class had ended, and I went straight for my locker. It was difficult operating with one hand and balancing my other books in my arm which was in a cast. As I opened the locker though, someone had pushed me against the locker.

_"What's the matter one arm? Having a hard time with your books?"_ A guy said, his name was Bryce I think. He left laughing and my books were all scattered on the floor. I sighed and started to bend over so I could pick them up.

_"Here let me help you Mikey."_

I was surprised to see Blake bent over and picking my books for me. He wore a small smile and my heart suddenly fluttered. His use of the name Mikey just made my heart act more weird. **WHY BLAKE?**

_"I know I'm supposed to not talk to you or anything but I thought you could use some help."_ Blake said as he handed me my books. _"Well, see you later then.."_ he said sadly as he turned around. No, he was leaving already?

_"Blake…. Wait.."_ I said hesitantly. He stopped but didn't face me. I didn't know what to say. Please talk to me again? that sounded desperate. _"Thank you."_ I ended up saying. He nodded, still not facing me and he started walking. I sighed, what have I done? I alienated my possibly only one friend. I couldn't talk to him because for sure I knew he was gonna ask about the kiss and I feared I didn't have an answer for that.

The rest of the day was a blur and when lunch time came, I didn't know where to sit. I pushed my tray on the counter, making it slide along the way. I grabbed a strawberry cupcake and a carton of milk and placed them on my tray.

_"Hey do you need help?"_ a voice called.

I turned over to see Maxfield standing beside me with a smile on his face.

_"You're from Glee right? You're that Weisman kid."_ he said with a smirk. I nodded and he lifted my tray for me.

_"Uhh.. thanks.."_ I said. He smiled at me and he led the way. He stopped by a table where Shanna, Ali, Nellie, Abraham and Tyler were seated. Everyone looked up at me as I stood there and Maxfield carefully place both of our trays down the table.

_"Hey guys, mind if we join you?"_ Maxfield asked.

_"Sure"_ it was Ali who replied smiling sweetly at us. I sat down next to Maxfield and picked on my cupcake with my left hand.

_"So how's your arm?"_ Tyler asked me out of nowhere. _"I mean, I'm just curious, does it hurt bad?"_ he asked.

_"No, not anymore…."_ I said trying to give a small smile.

_"How do you write? are you left handed?"_ Shanna asked. I felt like being put on a hot seat and was being interrogated.

_"No, but I practiced writing with my left hand before, you can say I'm ambidextrous not that I'm being arrogant about it."_ I said.

_"Ambi-what?"_ Abraham asked.

_"Ambidextrous, it's being able to write with both of your hands skillfully."_ Nellie said. She was really pretty and I found myself staring at her for a tad too long than normal.

_"Is there something wrong Michael?"_ Nellie asked as she saw me staring at her. I quickly shook my head and blushed at my foolishness._ Nice move you idiot. I thought to myself_. Nellie however just smiled at me fondly and that made me blush more.

_"So guys, what song should we open with on Sectionals?"_ Shanna asked.

_"Why not let Michael sing?"_ Nellie suggested.

_"What? Me?"_ I asked.

_"Uhh.. no clearly me since my name's Michael."_ Abraham said sarcastically. Everyone laughed and I bit my lip feeling a little embarrassed.

_"Didn't we promise Blake to open the number?"_ Ali asked innocently.

_"Maybe both of them could sing.."_ Nellie said with a smile on her lips.

_Wait…What? Sing a duet? More importantly, sing with BLAKE? WHAT?! NO! I couldn't. We barely even talked to one another how much more sing with each other._

_"That's a great idea."_ Shanna said smiling. **NO. IT WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA.**

_"I don't think tha-"_ I started to say

_"What's a great idea?"_ Blake said coming to the table with his tray.

_"You and Michael open us up at Sectionals"_ Nellie said with a playful smirk.

_"Oh.."_ Blake said as he eyed me, I stared at him meaningfully and I didn't know if he got the message. "_That sounds cool."_ he said cooly. **DAMN IT!**

_"Great, now you guys have to think of a song to open us with."_ Shanna said.

After lunch ended, we all went our separate ways. I had vacant period right now, I was walking in the hallway, heading for the library when a voice called me.

_"Hey Mikey, wait up!"_ Blake said. Great. So much for my freedom. I turned to face him and tried to smile.

_"I know I'm not suppose to talk to you or anything, but I just wanted to talk about our song…"_ Blake said as he talked more to the floor than to me. I kind of felt bad that it was my fault he wasn't talking to me. I sighed heavily and he looked at me in the eyes.

"_Blake… what I said in the hospital, forget it.. I'm sorry if I acted that way… let's just put this behind us and start over."_ I said, trying to give him a reassuring smile. He started to smile too and I could see the sparkle in his eyes as he took in the news.

_"I would really like that Mikey"_ he said and I couldn't help but smile at his using of our pet names.

_"Glad you think so Blakey."_ I said.

We made our way to the choir room and luckily no one was here. No one except the piano guy that is. I took a seat in one of the red chairs and he sat across from me on the piano.

_"So… any songs you want to sing?"_ Blake asked as he swung his legs back and forth.

_"Does it have to be a love song?"_ I asked. He laughed at me and I flushed. **DAMN IT** . Why would I want to sing a love song with Blake?

_"If you want to.."_ He said smiling. I narrowed my eyes at him and he started bursting out in laughter.

_"I can rap you know."_ Blake said and I nodded. _"Why not sing Stereo Hearts?"_ he asked.

_"Okay.. "_ I said.

_"Wanna run through the song?"_ Blake asked. I simply nodded and he smiled. _"Cool. You start us off."_ I swallowed a lump in my throat and bit my lip, I was nervous on singing, even though I had sang in front of the Glee club. Somehow in front of Blake, alone, was that more nerve wracking. I gave the piano guy a look and he started with the note.

I started to sing then.

**_My heart's a stereo_**  
**_It beats for your, so listen close_**  
**_Hear my thoughts in every note_**

**_Make me your radio_**  
**_Turn me up when you feel low_**  
**_This melody was meant for you_**  
**_Just sing along to my stereo_**

Blake smiled then he started too.

_**If I was just another dusty record on the shelve**_  
_**Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else**_  
_**If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that**_  
_**Like it read well, check it Blakey, I can handle that**_  
_**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks**_  
_**This the last girl that play me left a couple cracks**_  
_**I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that**_  
_**Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**_

I smiled as he danced his way in front of me. He started to rap again and we continued with singing the song as best as we could.

_**Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

I ended the song and the piano guy left us. We stared at each other breathless and at that moment, I could've just stared at him. Staying like that forever. I didn't Blake moved though and made his way to me. I started to freeze, what was he going to do? He bent over and kissed me. I froze as his lips found mine and I couldn't react. BLAKE FUCKING JENNER WAS KISSING ME.


	12. Didn't See That Coming (Blake POV)

My lips moved against Michael's and the feeling was so ecstatic. It was even better than when we were by the road. The heat coursed through my body and it felt like sparks were flying everywhere. I had kissed girls before and it felt different. Their lips were soft and small. They also tasted like strawberries or whatever lip gloss they were wearing. Michael's lips were soft too but it was different. I kept my lips on his and I was shocked when he pushed me away.

I stared at him questioningly and he was blushing and looking on the floor. I started to approach him again but he suddenly lifted his good hand up to stop me. I stopped in my tracks. I thought he wanted this. Did I imagine our first kiss? No, clearly it was real. He surely wanted it back then, so why did he stop me now?

_"What's wrong?"_ I asked.

"_Why did you kiss me? I mean…. do you… Uhh.."_ Michael was fumbling for words and I smiled at him.

_"Well, let me throw that question back to you."_ I said with a smirk. _"Why did you kiss me on the road a week ago?"_

_"I….uh.."_ Michael started to blush and my smile started to grow.

_"And also…. when we were cleaning the school walls…. You wanted to kiss me, didn't you?"_ I asked him.

_"It's not…. I mean…"_ Michael turned even redder and I couldn't help but laugh.

_"I know you liked it."_ I said. Michael bit his lip and stared at me sheepishly.

_"Wh— How are you so s-sure?"_ Michael asked and I found it cute how he stuttered.

_"Because I surely did."_ I said with an evil grin. It was true, I certainly enjoyed my kiss with Michael. Did I like Michael? I wasn't sure. I found him somehow cute. Was that something? I never found myself being attracted to a guy. This was certainly a first. I wasn't completely sure what would happen between Michael and me now but I sure knew what I was going to do next. I grabbed Michael's good hand and started to drag him.

_"Hey, hey, where are you takin' me?"_ he asked. Even though he protested, he didn't seem to fight away on me dragging him. I ignored his question and continued on dragging him. I went straight for the storage room and opened the door. I ushered him to go inside and I soon followed. I closed the door behind me and locked it.

Michael's eyes grew wide and he started to blush. He opened his mouth to say something but I took the opportunity to dive in and kiss him. The heat returned and it moved through my whole body. I was feeling so lustful and I felt myself hardening already. _Fuck. Already Blake?!_

I moved my tongue out and demanded for Michael's lips to make way. He parted his lips and allowed my tongue to slide in. I explored every inch of Michael's mouth as I made circular motions with my tongue. He moaned ecstatically against my lips and somehow it turned me on more. I gripped the back of his neck and started to bend his head back so I could move my tongue more inside. Michael kept on moaning against my lips and I knew he enjoyed every second of this. Admittedly, I did too.

The hardening in my pants was becoming painful now and I begged Michael would open them for me. I somehow didn't want to do it on my own. I then decided to give him the hint so I started unbuttoning his polo shirt. I slid his injured arm carefully through the hole and slowly took it off him.

When I saw Michael shirtless,it put a smile on my face. I gotta admit he was well built for a nerd. I took time to admire his body. I could see he had abs and he was muscular for someone who wasn't athletic.

_"Wow."_ I muttered under my breath. He blushed and I smiled at him fondly. _"For someone who's not so sporty, you sure are hot."_ I said.

_"Uhh..don't stare at me like that…."_ he said shyly. I laughed and started to kiss him again. He tried to pull on the hem of my shirt and tried lifting it. He had a hard time though since he was only operating with one arm. I pulled away from him and lifted my hands so I could shrug my shirt off. I threw it on the side and when I turned to Michael, he was just staring at my body.

_"Whoah…."_ Michael said as he stared at my body. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes started to go wide.

_"Like what you see?"_ I asked teasingly. I don't want to brag or anything but I knew I had a great body. I liked to work out a lot during my free time. I liked to stay in shape and be fit so I knew why Michael was gaping in front of me.

_"God, Blake… like fuck…"_ He muttered. I smirked at him and he placed his good arm around my neck to pull me in for a kiss. He kissed me hungrily and his hand made it's way from the back of my neck to my chest. He then started kissing my neck and I whimpered against his ear.

_"Fuck…Michael…"_ I breathed against his ear. He went back to kissing me on the lips and he moaned as I placed one hand on his chest the other on the back of his hip so I could pull him closer against me. Our crotches rubbed against one another and the friction it caused on my erection made me see stars. _"Ugh…Michael I…"._

A knock on the door suddenly made us both jump. _"Shit."_ I muttered under my breath. I hastily grabbed my shirt and picked up Michael's and threw it at him. _"Hurry up."_ I said. I saw him having difficulty putting his shirt on so I helped him. Another knock on the door. .Crap, I thought. _"You go on ahead."_ I whispered. _"I'll stay here and hide first."_

Michael hesitated and he looked panicked. Another knock on the door. _"Hey, is someone in here?"_ a voice called from the other side. _"GO!"_ I said as I pushed Michael forward. He stumbled a little but quickly regained his footing. I went behind a bucket with a mop in front of it. I crouched down so I was hidden. I prayed that I wouldn't get caught here. I heard the door open and I held my breath.

_"What are you doing here?"_ the voice asked.

_"Uhhh… I was… just… looking around…"_ Michael said awkwardly.

_"You didn't have to lock the door."_ the voice chastised Michael.

_"Sorry about that…"_ Michael said. I started to hear footsteps fade into the distance and I wasn't sure if it was Michael or the other guy who left so I stayed in place. The time seemed to take forever and it felt like I was waiting for hours, but I knew it was only a few minutes. I heard another set of footsteps fading and I adjusted a little so I could see.

It was the janitor and he had his back to me. He was heading for the door and I was happy he didn't see me. I started to move a little until… **Tak!** The mop in front of me fell on the floor, making an awful loud sound in the small enclosed room. Shit. I just blew my cover. The janitor turned around to find the source of the sound and his eyes grew wide when it passed me. I stared at him poker faced and his face was filled with shock. I immediately got to my feet and made my way to the door. The whole time, I could feel the janitor's eyes on me but I didn't look at him. I felt so embarrassed. What conclusions could he be forming in his head was beyond me.

I made my way out and closed the door behind me. Shit. Was all I thought. I looked for Michael and I couldn't see him anywhere. I started to head outside when a voice called to me. It was Tyler. He quickly made his way to me.

_"Blake! There you are!"_ Tyler said running to me. His face looked stressed and panicked. I suddenly felt my stomach turn, I kind of felt something bad was coming up.

_"What's wrong?"_ I asked.

_"It's Lily! They found her unconscious body lying in a pool of her own blood!"_ Tyler exclaimed. My jaw dropped. What in the world? I thought to myself. I clearly didn't see that coming.


	13. Revelation (Michael POV)

I hurriedly made my way to the boy's bathroom. My mind was a mess and my emotions were running wild. I still felt hot inside and I couldn't get a hold of myself. What's wrong with you Michael? Breathe. Just take a second and cool off for a bit. Everything'll be alright….. Oh who am I kidding? How can I cool off after something like that? The heat wouldn't just disappear like that. No. I needed a distraction. I needed to do something. I especially needed to do something about the growing bulge in my pants.

I couldn't believe what had just transpired moments ago. Surely, I just imagined it. But why was I feeling hot all over? And why did my pants house my erection? I couldn't believe it. I had made out with Blake Jenner. Even thinking about it made my body involuntarily shudder. I had so much going through for me right now and I wanted to process it slowly.

First, the make out session. Okay, I didn't mind that at all. I finally saw what I wanted so badly to see and can I just say, Wow. I still couldn't get over how hot Blake was and how perfect his body was. His chest. His abs. His arms. Fantasies started forming in my head. All dirty thoughts about Blake and… **NO**. _Stop it Michael. You need a distraction. Dammit!_

I opened the faucet and ran my good hand through it. The cold water was very refreshing for my heating body and I let my hand stay there for a couple good minutes. The water was so cooling that I decided to splash some on my face. I shivered as the water hit my face. It was very cold and it snapped me out of my daze. I blinked a few times while staring at my reflection in the mirror. My black hair was slightly messed up because of Blake, but my cheeks were no longer tinged with red from my earlier blushing.

I gave a sigh. What was going to happen now? More importantly, what was my relationship with Blake now? Was he still my best friend? or were we something more now? The make out session surely changed our level of intimacy with one another, so where do we stand now? I don't know. I didn't have the answer to that. I raked my hair in annoyance and bit on my lower lip. God, why was my life so fucking complicated?

I had the answer to that. **Blake Jenner**. Ever since he came to my life, I had been a mess. Blake had caused me to question my sexuality. I've never been attracted to a guy before so this made me the more confused. What was with Blake that made me stare at him like an idiot? Was it his looks? Blake surely was a good looking guy, no doubt. But if that was the reason, then why wasn't I attracted with other guys. Maxfield was good looking, with his chin-length blonde hair and his southern country accent, but…. I felt nothing towards him. I only looked at him as a friend. But Blake…. why? Was it his charm and the way he acted around me? Was it because of that one encounter when I nearly ran him over? Was it because of that special moment we shared at Shanna's party? When he insisted like a child that I stay with him and how I slept around his arms in that small bed. All these questions ran through my head. Then I thought of something.

What is the reason why people fall in love with one another? Why do you fall for someone? I wasn't quite sure what the reason was. I processed this in my head and a random memory came to me.

I remembered the time in Grade Seven when I thought I found the one for me. Her name was Stacy. She was a really pretty girl, blonde hair and blue eyes. I admired her everyday and I would sometimes not pay attention to the lessons and school discussions just so I could stare at Stacy. I was beginning to think that she was the one for me. She made my heart leap for joy. But one day, all those thoughts of Stacy changed.

***(Flashback)***

It was valentine's day and I had decided to finally confess my feelings to Stacy. I had asked my older brother, Adam for advice and he suggested that I just be myself and go with the usual flowers and chocolate. He said girls liked traditions. So I bought a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses. I went to school with a smile on my face and hope that Stacy would like my gifts for her.

As I got to school, I looked for Stacy. The school halls were full of people handing out teddy bears and chocolates to their special someone or to someone they admired. The scent of different flowers also wavered through the area.

I spotted Stacy by her locker, she was getting her books for her class I presumed. I made my way over to her and I started to get nervous. As I got to her, her eyebrows rose and her eyes widened as she saw me. I suddenly was speechless. I couldn't utter a word. My hands shook as I handed the box and flowers over to her. _"For me?"_ She asked as she pointed with one finger to herself. I nodded slowly and bit my lip. I crossed my fingers and prayed that she would like them. She took it from me and smiled. _"Thank you… You're Michael right?"_ she said. I smiled and nodded.

_"No problem, I-"_ I started to say.

_"Hey Babe"_ called a guy who went next to Stacy. I didn't recognize him and I stared as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Stacy looked at him fondly and smiled. The guy smiled too until he saw what was in Stacy's hands.

_"What are these, Babe?"_ The guy asked as he eyed the flowers and chocolates.

_"They're for you."_ Stacy said as she handed it to him. _"Happy Valentines, Babe."_ she said. The guy planted a kiss on Stacy's forehead and I just gaped at the sight. When the guy saw me he looked at me suspiciously. "Who's this?" he asked.

_"Oh, that's just Michael.. my classmate."_ Stacy said. She then looked at me excitedly. _"Michael, this is my boyfriend Brad."_

_"Oh hey there"_ I said as I faked a smile. I couldn't believe it. Stacy just took my heart and ripped it into a million pieces. I walked away from them. I didn't feel like going on with my day. I just wanted to isolate myself from the world.

I went home straight afterwards and Adam was clearly shocked to see me home so soon. He was about to ask me something but when he saw my face, he immediately understood. _"I'm so sorry Mike."_ he said as he placed his arm around my shoulder. _"I guess she's just not the one for you.."_ he said comforting me as he massaged my shoulder. I didn't fight back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I couldn't fight back anymore. I rested my head against his shoulder and buried my face there. I kinda felt bad as I ruined his shirt. Adam placed his hand on the back of my head and I found it soothing as I sobbed on his shoulder.

_"She had a boyfriend"_ I muttered in between my sobs.

_"Shhh… It's okay Mike…"_ He said as he tried to comfort me. _"It's okay.."._ I stayed there for a few more minutes letting all my feelings out.

_"I know what will cheer you up. Why don't you and I go watch a move together and after that we could hang around the arcade…. plus I'll treat you to all the ice cream and pizza you want. How's that sound?"_ he said with a grin.

I stopped crying and looked up at him. I started to smile. _"You're the best brother I could ask for…"_

***(End of Flashback)***

I stared once more at my reflection in the mirror. Why did Stacy not like me? Was I not good looking? I thought I was. I didn't want to be arrogant about it but certainly I wasn't ugly or hard to look at. I smirked at my reflection. Yeah, I thought, I certainly had looks. Stacy's loss I guess.

I went outside the bathroom and it occurred to me that I had no clue where Blake was. Shit. I had totally forgotten about leaving him in the storage room. I quickly made my way there and opened the door._"Blake… Blake.. are you still here?"_ I whispered. No response. I peered inside and nothing. He wasn't there. Double Shit. I grabbed my phone and started to text him. It occurred to me again that Blake's phone got crushed in my accident and he didn't have a phone with him. Triple Shit. I kicked on the door out of frustration. Where could Blake have gone I wondered.

I looked at the time on my phone. 2:25pm it read. I still had about 35 minutes left of free time. I decided then that I go to the library. As I got there, the room was silent… Well Duh'! it was a library, what did I expect?

I scanned the bookshelves half heartedly. I was in the 'fiction' section and I randomly picked a book. The book I grabbed was a thriller one. The cover depicted a 'killer' hiding in the shadows of a tree. It looked promising. I went to one table and began reading. I was getting engrossed with the book and I found myself getting really into it when suddenly I heard faint sobs.

I suddenly felt uneasy. I tried to brush it off. Maybe, it was just my imagination. I went back to my reading. The sobs grew even louder and I started to get goose bumps. I quietly closed my book and listened more intently to the sound. I didn't know why but I wanted to find the source of the crying. I stood up and started to check in between bookshelves, finding where the cries were coming from.

I froze as I passed by one alley of the library. I gaped at what I saw. The image was surreal, like it was taken from a horror movie. It was Shanna. She was seated on the floor. She was crying and one of her hands gripped on her blonde hair. She looked at me and her eyes were haunting. What made the image so shocking was what Shanna held on her other hand. It was a pocket knife…. and it was soaked in blood.


	14. Not Right (Blake POV)

_"What happened?" _I asked as I paced with Tyler. We were making our way to the school's clinic.

_"We don't know.." _he said, his voice seemed desperate like he too wanted to know the reason. _"Ali found her in the girl's bathroom all bloody on the floor. She said that one of the mirrors were broken and the glass was scattered on the floor."_

I couldn't believe this information. Lily wasn't that nice of a person but even she didn't deserve this. I racked through my brain any possible suspects who might've been responsible for this. Lily didn't have enemies or anything but she also didn't have a lot of friends.

I suddenly remembered when we planned to ditch school to go to an amusement park. We were already there and the only thing that stopped us was that Lily told on us. Someone must've sent sent a group message to the whole Glee club and Lily used that info to rat us out.

She wasn't at Shanna's party because those two didn't like each other. They never did. Lily always got the solos in glee club all until Shanna joined. Mr. Larsen liked Shanna and her voice was just amazing. Over time, Shanna got more solos than Lily and this made Lily upset. She started detaching herself from everyone in glee and she didn't talk to anyone anymore. It got worse when her bestfriend, Aylin started dating Charlie. Aylin spent lesser time with Lily and Lily resented both of them for that and she had no one to talk to now that Aylin was gone. She started ditching Glee club practices and this worried Mr. Larsen.

I tried talking to her once.

**(Flashback)**

Based on info from Aylin, Lily had a huge crush on me. I decided to talk to her per Mr. Larsen's orders.

It was lunch time and Lily was sitting by herself. I decided to sit with her.

_"Hey there Lily."_ I said as I sat in front of her. Her eyes grew wide and she started to turn pink. Yep. She certainly had a crush on me.

_"H-hi B-blake.." _she stuttered. I gave her a smile and she flushed even more.

"_So_ _how are you?" _I asked, still smiling.

_"I'm g-good." _She said, trying to smile too.

We kept on chatting with each other and Lily was all smiles. We talked about a lot of stuff. Easy, safe topics like 'How are your classes' and 'What have you been up to lately'. I anxiously checked on my watch and lunch period was about to end. I had to deal with the topic I knew would drive Lily away. I had to do what Mr. Larsen wanted me to do.

_"Why don't you attend Glee club anymore?"_ I asked flatly. Lily's face suddenly fell and her expression turned cold.

_"Is that why you sat with me, Blake?" _ she asked, her voice a little hurt. _"To interrogate my sudden actions?"_

_"No…. I … uh.." _I was about to lie to her but looking at Lily's eyes, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Her expression was a mix of hurt, anger and disappointment.

_"Yes…."_ I said weakly.

_"I knew you were no different than anyone in that stupid group." _She said. Lily pushed her tray and stood up.

_"Lily wait."_ I said as I grabbed her hand. _"Please…just hear me out.."_

__I don't know if it was my hand that stopped her or if it was my plea but nevertheless, Lily sat back down.

_"We need you in Glee club" _I begged

_"Why?" _she asked.

_"Your like one of the best singers in Glee club. We need you, It's not the same without you. You have a great voice" _I said.

_"So great that I always sing back up for Shanna?" _she argued.

_"I…uh… I'm sure that we can talk to Mr. Larsen about that." _I said.

_"And I'm sure he'll do nothing about it…" _She countered.

_"Just come back to Glee club, please…" _I looked at her eyes intently, pleadingly and suddenly Lily's expression softened and I held her hand. _"Please…" _I begged.

_"Fine, I'll think about it." _she said.

_"Thank you" _I said as I smiled at her and squeezed her hand."Thank you Lily."

**(Flashback Ends)**

I ran with Tyler to the clinic at an easy pace. I couldv'e gotten there faster but I kept in line with Tyler, not wanting to leave him behind. I couldn't stop thinking about who could've done it. I felt really bad for Lily, she didn't deserve any of this.

As we got to the clinic, the other members of glee club were standing by Lily's bed. They all looked at us as we entered the room. Lily was lying down on the clinic bed. Her arms were bandaged up and she had a few bandages on her face too. She was awake though.

_"Hey there Lily" _I said giving her a small smile. She smiled back at me and somehow I could see how she was happy that I was there.

_"Hi Blake." _she said.

_"How are you?" _I asked as I eyed her.

_"I"m good." _she replied. Nostalgia hit me. A sense of familiarity washed over me. The conversation was just like at the cafeteria. On how Lily and I talked happily to each other and how vibrant she was as she saw me. I shook my head slightly. This was different. This is a more serious matter

_"Who did this to you?"_ I asked. Everyone around me gave a meaningful look at me but I ignored them. I wanted to know what happened to Lily.

_"No one." _Lily muttered. _"I just slipped in the bathroom and hit my head on the mirror."_ she said. The way she said it though was different. Something about the story made me think Lily was lying. Like her story was just a cover up.

_"Are you sure? Didn't you get atta-" _I started.

_"Blake." _Nellie warned.

I looked at her and she stared at me meaningfully. Her golden brown eyes passing a silent message. I couldn't quite get. She mouthed 'don't' and shook her head and I understood then. Don't. Don't ask anymore.

_"Well, I hope you get better." _I said quickly to Lily and she smiled at me.

When the nurse assured us that Lily had no major injuries and that all she needed was to rest to recover lost blood, we soon left her so that she could rest, As I was walking, Nellie walked next to me and I knew she wanted to talk to me about something.

_"I know you don't buy it."_ Nellie stated.

_"Don't buy what?"_ I asked.

_"Lily's story. Who do you think did it to her?"_ Nellie asked.

_"I don't know… do you know?"_ I asked. Nellie shook her head

_"What sadistic guy in their right mind would be sick enough to do that to her."_ I said in disgust.

_"Girl."_ Nellie said flatly.

_"What?"_

_"Girl. It was a girl who did it."_ Nellie said so surely.

_"How are you so sure it was a 'she' who did this?"_ I asked.

_"Because she was found in the girl's bathroom"_ Nellie concluded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_"Maybe a guy did it and dragged her there"_ I suggested

_"I doubt it.."_ she said.

_"Well, how will we know if Lily herself doesn't want to tell.."_ I said as I tossed my hands in the air as a sign of frustration.

_"How about we work together and find out who did it?"_ Nellie offered. My heart suddenly skipped a beat. Working with Nellie to solve a mystery? Oh my god. That would be a dream come true. I could use this opportunity to get closer to her.

_"Okay."_ I said.

_"Great. First we have to-" she started to say._ Then suddenly two figures approached us. It was Michael and Shanna.

_"Hey guys."_ I said as I smiled at the newcomers. Shanna smiled back but Michael's expression was anxious. What could be up with him? He didn't seem like his normal self.

_"Did you hear about Lily?"_ Nellie asked.

_"Yeah… I feel bad for her.."_ Shanna said sadly. Michael gave Shanna a look. Shanna looked at Michael meaningfully. Michael's eyes widened and he shuddered. Weird.

_"Anything wrong Mikey? You look like you've seen a ghost."_ I said jokingly. Michael didn't laugh though instead he stared at me and his eyes looked terrified. I didn't know what was up with that.

_"No… I'm good.." _Michael said but somehow, like Lily earlier, I felt he was lying to me.


	15. Haunted (Michael POV)

As I got home I was feeling very pensive. I haven't felt this nervous before and it didn't feel good at all. Why was I so nervous? Everything was all over but yet I couldn't shake the feeling off. I think I might be experiencing trauma after what had happened earlier in the library.

**(Flashback)**

_"Shanna, are you ok-"_

__Shanna suddenly stood up and I unconsciously took a step back. She took a step forward and I did the opposite. She suddenly tightened her grip on the pocketknife she was holding. Shit. Was she gonna kill me?

I didn't notice it but I had reached a wall and couldn't back up anymore. Shanna was closing in the distance between us and I started to panic. No. No. Would she stab me? I prayed she wouldn't.

_"Shanna… I…"_ I was interrupted when she pinned me against the wall. I couldn't push her off, she was a girl and I still had values. Even though I might be close to dying. I wonder what would've happened if I died? The news would report a dead body found in a library and since no one was here, Shanna would get away with it. If I was dead, everything would be over.

Why was Shanna doing this? Was she a psychopath murderer or something?

_"Don't tell anyone."_ She warned as she placed the knife near my throat. I felt more nervous and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

_"T-tell… them.. w-what?"_ I asked nervously.

_"Just don't."_ She said in a cold voice. As she made the knife touch the skin of my neck. The blood from the knife stained my skin and I felt the sharp point of the cold blade. I panicked more. This was real, I could be inches away from my death and suddenly I thought about Blake. What would've happened if Blake was here? Blake… why did he have to come up in what could possibly be my last minutes of life? Blake… I wished he was here so he could've saved me.

Suddenly the sharp point of the blade vanished and Shanna released me. I sagged to the floor. I took a moment to catch my breath, I didn't know I had held it. _"If you dare tell anyone.. I swear you'd wish you never transferred here."_ Shanna said in a haunting voice making me imagine what she would've done. I shuddered at the thought.

_"Let's go Michael."_ She said as if nothing happened

**(Flashback Ends)**

I opened the door and saw Adam rushing back and forth carrying stuff from one room to the other.

_"What are you doing?"_ I asked.

_"Oh hey there Mike."_ he said as he bent over and picked up a pair of socks he dropped. He smiled at me. _"I'm going out of town for the weekend, we're gonna tour in LA next week and we're gonna check the venues there and finish the paperwork you know.." _

_"Oh.. so I'll be staying here alone?"_ I asked.

_"Yeah.. sorry about that but I promise next week, I'll get tickets for you to watch the concert."_ he said apologetically. Suddenly an idea came to me.

_"Hey, can I invite a friend for a sleepover while you're gone? Just so I have someone to accompany me.."_ I said hopefully.

_"Sure… but no funny business.."_ Adam said jokingly.

_"I was planning to invite Blake…"_ I said.

_"Oh… Sure.. he seems really nice you were confined, I told him that he could go home and I would watch you, but he insisted on staying. He seemed to really care about you, Mike. Is he your bestfriend or something?"_ He asked

_"Yeah.. something like that."_ I said. I suddenly recalled the storage room incident and I wondered if we were more than bestfriends now.

_"Sure Mike. I'm leaving tomorrow and will be back on Monday."_ Adam said. Today was Thursday so that meant the whole weekend, I'd be home alone. Or home alone with Blake. Adam continued to next room and started packing up.

_"Oh, Adam."_ I called to him

_"Yes Mike?"_ he asked as he peered his head through the door frame.

_"Can you get a ticket for Blake too?"_ I pleaded

_"Sure.. it's the least I could do for him watching you back then."_ he said smiling.

I immediately collapsed on my bed and my head a mess of thoughts. Blake and I could be under one roof tomorrow night and the thought of him sleeping next to me made me involuntarily shudder. But my thoughts suddenly reached an iceberg.

What if Blake didn't want to sleep here? What if he wasn't granted permission to sleep here? No.. Stay positive. I thought to myself. I soon found that I was really worn out and sleep sounded really nice. I hugged my pillow tightly and shut my eyes. Sleep instantly took over me and I was in the library again.

I was reading a book and Blake was sitting next to me. He smiled at me when I looked at him. I started to smile too, until blood spilled from the corners of his mouth. My eyes grew wide and I started to panic. Shanna suddenly appeared behind Blake and pulled the pocketknife which was impaled at Blake's back. NO. I thought. Shanna just killed Blake and suddenly she jumped at me. She pinned me to the floor and started stabbing me. The pain was like a piece of my body was taken away at every stab. I was going to die

And suddenly, I was awake.

My heart was racing and I felt like I was going to die. I was breathless and it took a while before I regained my breathing. Shit. Even my nightmares were haunted by Shanna.


	16. Teenage Dream

I was walking in the school hallways and eyeing the surroundings. I still had no clue who was the suspect in the whole Lily situation. Lily was drinking from the water fountain and I carefully watched everyone around her. No one was looking at her directly though. Safe, I thought to myself.

_"Blake"_ a voice called my attention. I spun around and found Nellie looking at me.

_"Oh, hey there… What's up?"_ I asked.

_"Not much"_ she said. _"Found anything new?"_ she asked

_"No luck… you?"_

_"No"_ she said sadly as she shook her head

_"Maybe she's telling the truth…"_ I mused

_"I don't think so.. I mean come on, do you honestly believe her story?"_ Nellie argued

_"No."_ I said, a lot of no's are being passed I noticed.

_"Then we'll keep looking for any traces or hints."_ She said

_"Together."_ I said with a smile. Nellie rolled her eyes at the comment.

_"I got to go to class Blake.. see ya later.."_ she said dismissively. She left me there and I watched as her figure slowly vanished in the crowd of people. As I turned to go to my locker, I didn't see it coming and I hit into someone.

_"Oh… sorry.. I didn't.."_ I started to say but then I saw who it was I smiled from ear to ear. _"Mikey!"_ I said a little too excited. Michael gave me a small smile. I didn't know why but every time I saw Michael, I grew instantly happy. Something about seeing his face made me all giddy and excited. I knew it was weird, but I couldn't help it.

His expression suddenly turned anxious and I was reminded of yesterday when he acted the same when he and Shanna came to meet Nellie and me. Was it the same reason today? I shrugged it off.

_"What's up Mikey?"_ I asked.

_"Uh…Blake… I…was wondering…maybe…you… or if you don't want to… I'd understand… I…"_ he was fidgeting over words and I found it cute how he stuttered after every word. Actually, anything Michael did I found cute… which was a problem since I was sure I was straight.

_"Hey, Hey Mikey."_ I said as I cupped his face. I placed a finger on his lips and he stopped speaking. He started blushing as I stared into his eyes. _"Now speak."_ I said as I released my hold on him. He took a deep breath.

_"Blake.. my brother's going out of town and I was wondering maybe…you could come over later and stay with me the whole weekend…you know, just so I have someone to keep me company"_ he said as he talked to the floor. _"It's okay if you don't…I mean…"_

_"You mean like a sleepover?"_ I asked excitedly. Micheal nodded and I couldn't help but smile. _"AWESOME!"_

_"So… that's a yes?"_ he asked hopefully.

_"Yeah!"_ I said with a smile on my face.

_"Great! Come by my house at around 6."_

The rest of the day went really quick. During classes, I couldn't keep the smile away from my face and I even got reprimanded for it in our History Class.

_"Why are you smiling Mr. Jenner?"_ Mr. Woodlee asked.

_"No reason"_ I said with a grin. Mr. Woodlee rolled his eyes at me and I heard Michael laughed silently next to me.

_"Well, get that smile of your face and start doing your activity."_ Mr. Woodlee chastised. This got Michael laughing some more and I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

During lunch period, I sat with Michael, Nellie and Abraham.

_"What's the deal with both of you?"_ Abraham asked. _"You're all smiles ever since this morning."_ as he looked at me and Michael's smiling faces.

_"You jealous?"_ Nellie asked Abraham. Michael and me laughed and Abraham narrowed his eyes at us.

_"It's just that Michael here invited me for a sleepover since his brother's going out of town."_ I explained.

_"A sleepover?!"_ Abraham exclaimed.

_"Yeah! Isn't it AWESOME?"_ I asked excitedly. He laughed and my smile fell.

_"What are you, six?"_ Abraham asked mockingly. I looked at Michael and he just bit his lip. _"What are guys gonna do? Tell scary stories and stuff?"_ Abraham added still laughing

_"Oh, leave them alone you jerk."_ Nellie said hitting Abraham in the head. _"You're just jealous your not invited"_ That made me and Michael laugh and Abraham just death glared all of us.

_"You're all dead to me!"_ Abraham said. We kept on laughing and he just rolled his eyes and ignored us. We chatted for a while, about our classes and other stuff but Nellie was giving me a knowing look and I knew what it was for. Keep an eye out. I did eye the surroundings but Lily wasn't here so I didn't exactly knew what to look for.

_"So sectionals is coming up…."_ Nellie began. _"And we still need one more member to join glee so we could perform."_ she said. I suddenly counted us off. Me, Michael, Nellie and Abraham. That's four. Lily, Shanna, Ali, Tyler. That's eight. Max, Charlie, Aylin. That's eleven. Nellie was right. Glee needed at least twelve people to perform at a competition. _"We need others to want to join glee club."_

_"What do you suggest we do?"_ I asked.

_"Well…."_ Nellie said as she eyed both Michael and I. _"I think we should do a performance right now."_ she suggested and Michael raised his eyebrow at the 'we' comment.

_"By 'we' you mean…?"_ Michael mused.

_"Us four"_ Nellie said as she brought out her guitar._"Blake, Michael, since you two are opening us up at Sectionals, why don't you two sing this one."_ She started strumming and Abraham started beatboxing on the table. My eyes widened as I got the tune of the song.

_"Teenage Dream?"_ I asked in a whisper. _"I can't sing those high notes!"_ I exclaimed.

_"Then let Michael do it, that's why it's a duet."_ Nellie stated. I swallowed the lump in my throat and started.

_"You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong"_

_"I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down."_ Michael sang. I stared at him. He managed to sing the line in his own way of singing and I was stunned how great he sang it. People stopped eating and came to watch us.

_"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love"_ he continued.

_"We can dance, until we die, you and I"_ I countered.

_"We'll be young forever!"_ We sang the line together.

_"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on."_ I sang

_"I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_ Michael sang back

_"My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe"_ I sang

_"This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back"_ Michael belted.

Everyone continued on staring at us and I felt so high. I loved performing in front of others and I couldn't help but smile as I preceded to sing the bridge.

_"I might get your heart racing, in my skin-tights jeans,be your Teenage Dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me,in my skin-tight jeans, be your Teenage Dream tonight."_ I sang.

Nellie strummed the guitar for the last time as she let the last note ring. It was a total eargasm as the music ended beautifully. As I watched the crowd reaction, they were silent. Shit. Do something.

_"If you guys want to, we would love for you to join us in Glee club."_ Nellie said killing the awkward silence. A girl with long ginger hair smiled at me. She was pretty and I bet she enjoyed our performance.

Someone made their way through the crowd and stood in front of me and Michael.

_"Glee Club sucks you losers!"_ the guy said. He was a member of the football team and I think his name was Evan. Just then two other guys stepped from behind him with a cup in their hands and threw slushies at me and Michael.

_"I hate the cold."_ I said as I dried myself with a towel.

_"Why did they do that?"_ Michael asked as he too was washing the red icy dripping from his hair and face.

_"Because… we're in glee club… and according to some lame popularity rule, being in glee says your a loser…"_ I explained.

_"But… aren't you part of the football team? Weren't those guys your teammates?"_ Michael asked.

_"Yeah… but I'm in glee… so…"_ I said trailing off.

_"Oh.."_ he nodded. We continued washing ourselves in silence and making sure we were presentable enough after being slushied.

After we dried up ourselves we headed for the choir room. Everyone was almost here save for a few.

_"Sorry you guy's got slushied."_ Nellie said apologetically to me and Michael.

_"s' Alright."_ I said with a smile. Michael and I took our seats and waited for the others to come. When Lily came in, I was reminded again of the situation. I looked at Nellie and she nodded. I eyed anyone here who looked at Lily funny. No one though did.

_"Alright guys!"_ Mr. Larsen said as he entered the room. I noticed that the red haired girl was tailing him.

_"Guys, this is Marissa Von Bleicken, and she's our newest member."_ Mr. Larsen said.

_"Hi to you all."_ she said with a smile. I smiled back at her and she winked at me.

_"Wait… Can she even sing?"_ Aylin asked.

_"I used to perform in musical theater as the lead female during Grade School."_ Marissa said. _"Our plays usually were always sold out."_ she smiled

_"Okay.. that's good enough for me."_ Aylin said dismissively.

_"So Marissa, welcome to the glee club."_ Mr. Larsen said. Marissa nodded once more and Mr. Larsen gestured for her to sit. _"Now, Sectionals is coming up…. and song selection guys?"_ he asked.

_"Well…"_ Aylin began. _"Blake and Michael are opening us up."_

_"Oh that's good, what song will you boys be singing?"_ He asked as he turned to Michael and me.

_"'Stereo Hearts', by Gym Class Heroes and Adam Levine."_ I said.

_"Nice."_ Mr. Larsen said giving me and Michael a high five. Michael had to use his good arm though.

_"Then Lily here can sing the solo number of Celine Dion's 'Alone'."_ Mr. Larsen said as she winked at Lily.

_"Actually…"_ Lily spoke. _"I think Shanna should sing the solo number."_ Michael cringed as Lily said Shanna and I eyed him suspiciously. Every pair of eyes turned to Lily. She wasn't like this. She always fought Shanna for the solos and she's practically giving it to her.

_"Okay… Shanna you'll sing it then."_ Mr. Larsen said awkwardly.

_"I'd be honored."_ Shanna said with a smile.

_"Our big group number will be…."_ Everyone tuned it closer to Mr. Larsen as we awaited what could possibly be our group number. _"P!nk's 'Raise Your Glass!" _The choir room filled with cheers and woos. We started to practice then for our choreography. Everyone was really excited since this was our first competition. I was excited for a different reason though. We practiced the steps and distributed the lines for the song and soon we ended glee practice.

School ended and my excitement couldn't get anymore bigger.

_"So I'll see you at six?"_ Michael asked.

_"YEAH! I'm so stoked!"_ I said excitedly. Michael and me parted ways and I was excited as I went home.

As I reached my house, I was practically jumping of excitement. I asked my folks permission and they allowed me to stay the weekend with Michael. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror but suddenly I felt this need to change my look. I don't know why but I wanted to somehow look good for Michael… Wait what?!

I ended up styling my hair in a messy way with spikes in different directions with some hair gel. I made my way to Michael's house and suddenly I felt nervous as I stood on the doorstep. I knocked lightly and Michael immediately opened the door. Like he was standing on the other side.

_"Hi"_ I said smiling nervously at him.

_"Hey.."_ he said as he gave me a confused look as he saw my hair.

_"Too much?"_ I asked.

_"You look better without the hair product."_ he commented. I suddenly blushed. I mean why did I even bothered doing this in the first place? Shit. _"Anyways come in Blakey."_ he said smiling. I smiled back and suddenly the line of our earlier song came back to me. 'You think I'm pretty without any makeup on.' I smiled at the thought and prepared myself for an awesome weekend with Michael.

**"PLAYER 1 WINS!"** a voice announced.

_"No fair!"_ Blake exclaimed. _"You cheated!"_ he argued. I laughed at his outburst. Blake narrowed his eyes at me. We were playing a fighting game on my PS3 and I had beaten him for the fifth time in a row.

_"I did not."_ I said whilst laughing. I couldn't stop laughing and I know it wasn't that funny but still. Blake then pouted his lips at me and I found myself staring at him. I became completely oblivious to everything around me. He looked cute. I suddenly remembered how his lips felt against mine and how soft they were as they grazed over my mouth and how it tasted as our lips met. I recalled how the kiss made my body heat increase. The feeling was ecstatic. I suddenly wanted… no needed to relieve the feeling. I wanted to kiss Blake again. I got lost in the moment and it felt like there was nothing else but me and him.

_"Mikey?"_ he asked me snapping me out of my daze and I felt this was wasn't the first time he had called my attention. "You okay?" Blake asked with a concerned look on his face. I quickly shook my head.

_"Yeah.."_ I said giving him a lopsided smile. He smiled back and we stayed like that for a couple more seconds. I was slowly going into that daze again before a noise interrupted the moment.

_"Was that your stomach?"_ I asked holding back my laughter.

_"Mmm…yeah I guess…"_ Blake said as he bit his lip and held the smile on his face. We stared at each other for a second then both of us laughed.

Since I didn't know how to cook, I had ordered Chinese food. We were eating some noodles and dimsum and as I looked at Blake, I couldn't help but smile as he ate. He stuffed the food in his mouth and he ate so fast, it was a wonder he wasn't choking yet.

_"What?"_ Blake asks with a mouthful of noodles.

_"Nothing"_ I said while smiling.

He arched an eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously. _"You're messing with me aren't you?" _

I couldn't help but laugh at him. I knew he wasn't trying to be funny but being with Blake and the way he acted always just puts a smile on my face.

_"I knew it!"_ He said accusingly. I grabbed a throw-pillow from the couch and tossed it in his face. He caught it with his hand and he set down his food aside. He looked at me evilly and my smile faltered a little.

_"Time for payback, Mikey."_ He said with an evil grin. He stood up slowly and I placed my food away. I was seated on the floor so I moved backwards as he made his way slowly to me his hand gripping the pillow. I bet he walked slowly so it'd be more dramatic.

_"What are you.."_ And suddenly my vision changed. It wasn't Blake slowly walking towards me. It was Shanna. And it wasn't a pillow she was holding, it was a knife. My mouth hanged open and I couldn't shake the image off my head. I froze there, unable to react at all. The scenes from the library returned to me and I found myself cringing in fear. The fear that haunted me even in my sleep.

Then Blake suddenly pinned me to the ground as he knelt over my body. Shanna was gone and it was all Blake now. I let out a sigh of relief as the scary image was gone. Blake looked at me playfully and he then started tickling me.

_"Blake! Noo.. I…._ ***snort*** _… I 'm very…_***laugh***_ … Ticklish!"_ I said breathless as he kept on tickling me in my ribs. Blake's smile grew even more.

_"Oh are you now?"_ he mused as he started to tickle my armpits. I burst out in laughter not because I wanted to and I felt I was going to die.

_"Please!_ ***laugh*** _Stop!"_ I said while laughing.

_"Oh you're turning red Mikey."_ he said as he stopped tickling me. He stared at me with a smirk on his face and I started to catch my breath. One, two… adjusting my breathing as I stared at him. Even in this position though I couldn't help but notice how sexy Blake was. He was just wearing a plain white v-neck shirt and I stared at how the cloth hugged his body. His muscles were very evident against the fabric and his chest was tight against the cloth. My mouth hanged slightly open at the sight and I couldn't help it, I started to feel myself go hard just by staring at him. Shit.

Blake's eyes grew wide as he felt the hardening in my crotch. I felt myself turning red again, but this time, from the embarrassment I felt. God, I wanted to die then. Why was I getting a boner from just staring at Blake?

_"I'm sorry… I.."_ I didn't know what to say so I just bit on my lower lip. Blake then dove right in and started kissing me. I was caught off guard and I found myself going numb as Blake's lips moved against mine.

It was a feeling of bliss as he began to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I willingly let him explore around. He made circular motions with his tongue inside my mouth and I couldn't help but moan in ecstasy as the hot feeling washed all over my body again. It was pure pleasure.

Somewhere in the back of my mind was questioning his actions. Blake had said he was straight but then why did he kept on doing this to me. First at the choir room, then the storage room now here in my own house. Was he doing this because he liked me? Or was he simply doing this because he wanted to satisfy his lustful desires? I didn't know and right now, I didn't care. I just let myself get lost in the kiss and be drugged of the pleasure my body was feeling right now as I let another moan escape my lips.

Blake then slid his fingers on the edge of my shirt and started raising it up when a loud ringing suddenly stopped him. He pulled back from the kiss and stood up. I sighed and reached for my cellphone that was ringing on the coffee table.

_"Hello?"_ I said as I answered the call. It was Adam

_"Hey Mike"_ A voice said on the other line. Blake sat next to me as he watched my face curiously.

_"Hey."_ I said smiling. Blake continued on watching me and I grabbed a pillow and buried it in his face. _"How are you?"_ I asked.

_"Good. Just landed here in LA li'l bro."_

_"Already?"_ I asked. I was shocked at how fast he got there.

_"Yeah.. So what are you guys doing?"_ he asked.

I wasn't able to reply instantly and I bit my lip. What would I say? Oh me and Blake were just making out before you called, no biggy. I wondered how would he react if I told him that. Maybe he'd get as quickly on a plane as possible just so he could straighten me up.

_"Mike?"_ he asked on the other line.

_"Oh.. sorry, nothing really.. just eating chinese food."_ I said as I shook my head.

_"Oh.. that sound's nice.."_ he said.

_"Yeah."_

_"I got to go Mike, our bus is here. Call you later okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Oh, if Blake gives you any trouble, you tell me okay?" _

_"Okay." I said laughing._

_"Bye Mike, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_ I said, then he hung up. I smiled as I set the phone down.

_"Who was that?"_ Blake asked. I noticed a hint of jealousy in his tone and I couldn't help but wondered why. Was it because I said I love you on the other line? I smiled.

_"Why do you want to know?"_ I asked teasingly.

_"Uh… I just … never mind."_ Blake said as he stood up. _"I'm gonna take a shower."_ He said coldly.

_"Hey, why are you so grouchy all of a sudden?"_ I asked him as I grabbed his hand. He shrugged and pulled his hand away from me. I felt a pang of hurt then. I let him go and he marched all the way up the stairs. I stared as he made his way. I didn't know how to react and I sighed.

Was Blake jealous that it might've been a girl I was talking to? I couldn't help but think, Did Blake like me and didn't like it when I said I love you to someone else? I didn't want to assume stuff though. I picked up the leftover food and cleaned up after.

I was readying my bed and the cushion that Blake would be sleeping on. He still hadn't come back from his shower and I used the time alone to fix my room. I positioned the cushion very close to my bed and prepared for the night. I lay in bed as I began reading my pocketbook. I didn't notice Blake enter the room until he spoke.

_"Where am I sleeping?"_ he asked in flat voice. His hair was still wet and he wore a white tank top and boxer shorts. I quickly looked away before I began to imagine stuff again.

_"Oh.. there.."_ I said as I looked at the cushion next to my bed.

_"Oh."_ he said as he frowned ever so slightly. _"Okay."_ he said dejected. He laid on his bed, his back towards me. I took it he wanted to sleep then so I placed my book away.

_"Good night Blakey."_ I said uneasily as I shut the lights . When he didn't answer I sighed.

I gently slid off my bed and laid next to him. I wrapped my arm around him and he flinched as my arm made contact with him. He then relaxed and held my arm over his chest.

_"Good night Mikey."_ he said sweetly and we both stayed like that and I found myself wanting this for the rest of my life.


	17. I Kissed A Guy (Blake POV)

I blinked my eyes open and found myself in an unfamiliar place. It took me a couple of seconds to remember that I was in Michael's room. I rubbed eyes and yawned as I stretched my arms upward. A slight movement suddenly alerts me of something. I spot Michael sleeping next to me, his head resting on my chest. My stretching must've disturbed him. Luckily enough, he doesn't wake up. He snuggles around and cuddles closer to me and I can't help but smile.

I look at the sleeping Michael fondly and I ran my hand through his wavy dark brown hair, smoothing it out. He smiles in his sleep and I take it he likes what I was doing. He was so cute.

I took the time to ponder things while Michael was asleep. First realization. I was weirdly attracted to Michael in some way. Whenever I was around him, I just wanted to cup his cute, little face in my hands and kiss him. Question, why? He was a guy. I am a guy. Since when did I become gay? I stared at Michael and wanted to ask him this question. 'Why are you making my life so complicated?'

Second realization. I wasn't gay if I liked girls right? Nellie was a girl, I liked her. Aylin was a girl, I liked her too, until Charlie showed up. Michael was a guy, I li-..

Like what the fuck? Can't I just think a minute of something without Michael popping into my brain? Michael. Michael. Michael.

Anyways, Third realization. Every time Michael and I kissed, I liked it. Wasn't I suppose to be disgusted that I made out with a guy? It was the exact opposite actually, I was the one who always dove in and kissed him. So what does that make me?

I let out a sigh and stared at Michael once more. In his sleep, he looked so innocent. so vulnerable. So so so VULNERABLE. I looked at his face, his nose, his shut eyes, his lips. He looked perfect. Like an angel. I ran my finger through the bridge of his nose, tracing the outline of his face. I stopped on his lips.

Those lips. I wanted to taste them again. I wanted to feel it against my own mouth. I pressed my face closer to his so our noses were touching each other. I then slowly placed my mouth on his lips and planted a soft kiss on him.

He moaned a little bit and the sound made me shudder all over. Eargasm. I continued kissing him and I moved my tongue to his lips to ask for entrance. He moaned again and it turned me on more. He suddenly blinked his eyes open. He immediately pushed me off him and I stared in shock. I felt a little hurt at his rejection. He wiped his mouth as he stared at me with a weird look on his face.

_"Morning Mikey."_ I said innocently, trying to smile at him. He arched an eyebrow at me and didn't speak. After a few moments of silence, it felt really awkward.

_"What?"_ I asked breaking the tension.

_"What the fuck was that?"_ he asked poker faced.

_"What do you mean?"_ I asked pretending to be clueless. I knew what he meant though.

_"Don't 'what do you mean' me. The wake up kiss? Am I Sleeping Beauty now? Or maybe Snow White?"_ he asked and I swore he held his laughter. I bit my lip and looked at him playfully.

_"Why do you keep on kissing me Blake?"_ Michael asked, his voice a little wary.

_"Don't you like it?" _

_"I did…."_ he said sheepishly.

_"So that's that then."_ I said with a grin.

_"That's not the point! FUCK BLAKE! WHY DO YOU KEEP ON DOING THIS TO ME?!"_ he exclaimed a little too loud.

I stared at him, shocked, and hurt at his outburst. I immediately looked down and took an interest in the pillow in my feet. I didn't know why he was so mad, I thought he liked me too.. I thought what I felt for him was the same as what he felt for me.. I guess not then

_"I'm sorry."_ I said as I stood up. I made my way to the door.

_"No, no Blake.. Wait.."_ Michael said as he quickly stood up. He lagged though since his foot got caught in the blanket. I stopped in the doorway, my back to him.

_"I'm sorry.."_ he said. _"for shouting at you like that.. it's just.."_

I turned around so I could face him and see his face. His expression looked pained.

_"I don't know if I'm gay or not."_ Michael said. I didn't expect that line of thought from him.

_"Me too."_ I said. _"But does that really matter?" _I asked. He shook his head.

He stared at my eyes and so many emotions were passing through that moment. His brown eyes were like staring into my soul. Saying a thousand silent messages. At that moment, he looked liked he resolved a problem and he smiled at me. I smiled back and I felt my world begin to make sense for the first time.

There was one message I wanted to say out loud though.

_"I think I love you, Michael Weisman." _I said with a smile. I studied his face, wondering how he would react. He smiled too and he took a step closer to me.

_"I think I love you too, Blake Jenner." _He said as he cupped my face. And then, our lips met.


	18. New Found Love (Blake POV)

I stared at Michael from across the table and smiled. We were eating pancakes, well I think it was pancakes. I wasn't sure since Michael made them himself and I knew he wasn't that of a cook. I stabbed whatever it was with my fork and stuffed it in my mouth. Not Bad. It tasted fine to me.

_"I love you."_ I said with an ear to ear smile. _"And I love these… umm…pancakes."_

_"I love you too."_ he said . _"And they're waffles.."_ he said frowning.

_"Oh.. sorry"_ I said.

_"s' okay."_ He said. _"I don't even get the difference between them, I mean, aside from the shape, they taste the same." _

_"Yeah."_ I said with a smile. I admired him once more, looking into his brown eyes and knowing that everything was all good.

Today was the best day of my life. After our earlier kiss and a little more cuddling in the bed, Michael and I knew we were no longer just bestfriends. But we both knew the problem to this. Our relationship would certainly raise eyebrows and admittedly, I was a little scared. Especially when we go to school on Monday.

I was very popular around school and people think I'm really cool. Actually, I am cool… but, me joining the Glee club was a threat to my popularity status. Me being part of the football team balanced that problem.. but when people find out about me and Michael…. We'd get hell in school.

But.. I loved Michael, and apparently he loved me too. Michael wasn't my first serious relationship, but I think I was his. So… by that I would guess he doesn't know much about relationships and how one worked. I would do my best though to work this relationship out, whatever this was.

So, since Michael and I are a couple now, I think, does that make us both gay? I hadn't thought much about homosexuality and actually I didn't really care at all. I only knew one guy who was gay. Maxfield, from Glee club. Although I think I'm the only one who knew.

**(Flashback)**

I was taking a shower in the boys' locker room after football practice. It was a really tough day and I got really dirty so I wanted to tidy up. I started singing since no one was around anymore, or so I thought.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

I then started to belt out the chorus.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_"Blake? Are you in here?"_ A voice called and I stopped singing. I suddenly felt embarrassed for singing so loud. I wanted to hide and not to answer but eventually, I had to come out soon and the voice seemed to know it was me.

_"Yeah."_ I call out. _"Just taking a quick shower."_ I hurriedly washed the shampoo out of my hair cause I wanted to immediately get out of here. Then I hear footsteps coming towards my shower and I instantly looked at the approaching figure. I relax a little as I saw who it was.

_"Oh, hey Maxfield"_ I say with a smile on my face. I always gave a smile whenever I see people. Some said it's just me showing off how perfect my teeth were but I just wanted to sincerely smile at anyone. It was a friendly gesture for me. I shut the shower off and started to dry myself.

_"Hey Blake that was a real-"_ he started but he stopped as I soon as I stepped out of the shower. I was only wearing a towel and the look he gave me made me feel conscious about my body.

_"Is something wrong?"_ I asked as he gaped at me, staring at my body. I felt uneasy under his stare. He didn't say a word and kept on staring at me.

I stared at Maxfield dumbfounded. What the hell? He suddenly stepped towards me. _"Max… what… are you.. "_ I was cut short as he kissed me on the lips. I was completely taken aback on what was happening and I wasn't able to react. My body however, responded weirdly as heat started to course through my body. A rush of sensations washed over me and all I wondered was why? Why was this a turn-on for me? I felt his hard on through my towel and he continued kissing me until I accidentally dropped my bottle of shampoo making an echoing thud in the room.

He immediately broke the kiss and stared at me. Maxfield then began to blush.

_"I'm so sorry Blake… I didn't mean to.."_ He fumbled.

_"Max.. You're gay?"_ I asked in a whisper. He nodded slowly.

_"Please don't tell anyone."_ He pleaded. _"I haven't told anyone yet. Please!"_ He begged as he grabbed my hand. His eyes conveyed so much emotion that I couldn't just ignore him.

_"Okay."_ I nodded _"I promise I won't."_ He nodded in acknowledgement and hurriedly left me there. I stood there at a lost for words. What the fuck just happened? I thought to myself. I stared at the way Maxfield went and wondered what was that all about? I sighed heavily and I decided it was time for me to go as well.

**(Flashback Ends)**

_"What are you thinking about?"_ Michael asked as he cocked his head to the side as he studied my expression. I quickly shook my head and gave him a smile.

_"Nothing.. just how much awesome this weekend will be."_ I said. That got me a smile from him and I couldn't help but want to hug him. He looked so cute.

After breakfast, I slumped on the couch while Michael said he'd finish homework first. I flicked on the TV, randomly passing through channels but not really looking for anything in particular. The images on the TV were a blur, I tried, I really did to occupy myself but I didn't want to watch anything. I wanted to be with Michael. He kept on occupying my mind the whole morning.

_"Are you done yet?"_ I call from the couch._ "I'm booooooooooored."_ I said draggingly.

_"I just started."_ He said flatly. He was in the dining room, stacked up on the table with books and paperwork.

_"You're no fun."_ I said as I crossed my arms in my chest. _"Maybe I should've just stayed home."_

I hear him sigh and then his chair moved and I assumed he stood up. I smiled a little but pretended to still be angry. I heard footsteps as he made his way to me and I couldn't help but feel happy on the inside. He then came to stand in front of me.

_"What do you want to do?"_ Michael asked as he eyed me. I continued crossing my arms and I turned my head to the side.

_"Hmmph."_ I grunted as I pretended to snob him.

_"Oh come on Blake"_ He said. _"You can't be that mad already?"_ I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

_"Just go back to your homework. Maybe you can kiss and cuddle with that."_ I said a little detached. His mouth gaped at that and he pretended to look hurt.

_"That's unfair."_ he called.

_"No, what's unfair is you inviting me over and when I'm here, you go to do homework."_

_"But this is due on Monday."_ Michael argued._ "And how about 'your' homework? Mr Woodlee would get mad at you..again."_

_"That's what I have you for."_ I said grinning mischievously. His mouth popped open and he stared at me.

_"You're unbelievable, Blake Alexander Jenner."_

_"I know."_ I said as I bit my lip and held my smile. I pulled him by his good hand and planted a kiss on his forehead. _"Now go and finish that homework, Mr. one-arm."_ I joked. His right arm was still in a cast. According to his doctor, in a few days, he'd be back to normal.

_"What about you?"_ He asked concerned. _"What are you gonna do till then?"_

_"I'm going to take a walk first."_ I said.

He frowned at this. _"How long will you be gone?_" He asked as he pouted.

I kissed him lightly on the lips _"Not long. I promise I'd be back before you know it."_ I said with a smile. He smiled back.

I stood up and stretched a little. _"Don't miss me too much."_ I said.

_"I'll try not to."_ He replied laughing.

I then put on my shoes and made my way to the door. _"I love you."_ I called as I held the doorknob.

_"I love you too."_ Michael countered.

I went outside and closed the door behind me. I started to walk down the block still feeling high about my new found love for Michael. I couldn't believe that in a span of 2 weeks of just knowing him, I was in this position now. From being his first friend to his first… boyfriend? Was I his boyfriend now and he mine? I didn't know and I didn't care, as long as I knew I loved him and he loved me too.

I made my way to Lima's Amnesty Park. I wanted to unwind and enjoy the rest of the morning there. I started to walk around the park and smile at the beautiful surroundings around me. The luscious green grass that looked like a sea of green waters stretched the ground of the park. I smiled as I saw the birds chirping sweetly, perched on the oak trees. Such a beautiful morning, I thought to myself. I always found it relaxing here and if ever I had to clear my mind and think about stuff, this was the place I went to.

I suddenly heard a lovely strumming of an acoustic guitar. I stopped walking and listened intently to the music. I followed the sound, letting my ears take me to where the sound was coming from. Behind this huge oak tree, I saw Nellie sprawled on a mat behind a tree with her guitar. With her were Abraham and the new girl, Marissa. They had their backs to me so they didn't see me as I tiptoed quietly to them.

_"Mind if I join you guys?"_ I asked. They jumped as soon as I spoke.

_"Oh God! Dammit Blake! You scared the shit out of us."_ Nellie exclaimed as she punched me lightly on the knee.

I smiled at all of them, like I always did. Abraham raised an eyebrow at me, Marissa smiled back and Nellie stared at me knowingly for a while before smiling too.

_"What are you guys all doing here?"_ I asked.

_"Well, me and Abe were jamming and we saw Marissa walking around and invited her to jam with us." _Nellie said with a friendly smile to Marissa. Nellie looked exceptionally beautiful today, more than normal. Her hair was brushed up and tied down with a red bandana and I couldn't help but admire how pretty she looked today. I stared at her, completely mesmerized by her beauty.

_"Hey aren't you supposed to be at that Michael kid's house?"_ Abraham asked. That snapped me out of my dazed state. Michael, I thought. Why was I looking at Nellie like this, I was with Michael right? It's wrong to like two persons at the same time, right? Then again, being in a same sex relationship wasn't exactly right. I was getting confused thinking about this stuff and my head started to hurt.

_"Earth to Blake Jenner."_ Abraham said. "_What's with your head dazing off into space?"_ I quickly shook my head and recomposed myself.

_"Sorry. Yeah, I came from Michael's. I just took a walk while he's busy doing homework."_ I said.

_"Homework? On a Saturday? Total Nerd."_ Abraham commented.

_"Hey Michael's actually pretty cool. He's cooler than you, as a matter of fact."_ I argued. Abraham rolled his eyes at my quip. I looked at Nellie and she smiled and I took it she liked me standing up for Michael, or was it just standing up to Abraham? I shrugged it off.

_"Hey, I'm really sorry guys but… I got to go_." Marissa said. I had totally forgotten that she was here. _"My father will probably be wondering where I am right now."_

_"No, no… it's okay"_ Abraham assured her. _"Come on, I'll accompany you on your way home."_

_"Whoa… Since when did you become such a gentleman Abe?"_ I joked. Nellie and Marissa laughed and Abraham gave me his death glare.

_"Fuck off, Blake."_ He hissed. He and Marissa then bid farewell to us and left me and Nellie there.

I sat across from her on the mat and smiled.

_"Don't tell me you're going too." _I said.

_"Not yet."_

_"Found anything about the Lily situation?"_ I asked.

_"Well for one thing, I studied the cuts on her wrists. It wasn't glass. It was too clean and the broken pieces of the mirror weren't soaked in Lily's blood."_ She said analytically.

_"So whoever did this, threatened Lily to lie about her injury?"_ I asked. She nodded slowly. _"Why?"_

_"I don't know Blake…" _She said sadly. She quickly shrugged it off and smiled. _"How about a song Blake?"_

_"Sure."_

_"What song would you like to sing then?" _I thought about it for a while and then it hit me. The best song that would describe how I felt right now.

_"Lucky." _

_"Well, okay then." _Nellie said with a smile. She started strumming. _"I wonder who's on your mind right now."_ she said playfully.

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

I looked at her as I sang and somehow, the look on her face was as if she thought I was singing it to her. I was actually thinking about Michael, but heck, how should she know about that.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_ I feel your whisper across the sea_

_ I keep you with me in my heart_

_ You make it easier when life gets hard_

We both sang the chorus and as we did all thoughts about Michael disappeared. All there was Nellie and me.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_ Lucky to have been where I have been_

_ Lucky to be coming home again_

_ Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_ (They don't know how long it takes)_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I weeeeehheeell and I!_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_ Lucky to have been where I have been_

_ Lucky to be coming home again_

_ Lucky we're in love in every way_

_ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_ Lucky to be coming home someday. _

_ Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_ Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

She stared at me as the song ended breathing slowly. Her golden brown eyes, breathtakingly beautiful. I held her gaze and I couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She looked like an angel that fell from the sky. We stayed like that for a second, staring at each other, and in a heartbeat, our lips were against each other.


	19. Perfect

**Blake's POV:**

I felt sick to my stomach as I walked down the streets. I wanted to head home and lock myself in my room and die there. I didn't deserve to live after what I had just done. I looked at the two story house in front of me. The house that I dreaded to enter. I stood there in the sidewalk, staring at the house I didn't feel I deserved to go in. What kind of person was I? Then a nagging voice in my head answered it for me. I'll tell you what. A two-timing cheater that's what.

I stared at the windows, looking through and seeing nothing. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest. I can't do it, I thought. Maybe I should just go home and tell Michael I got sick. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do.

I started to turn but just then, the door swung open and Michael stepped out. His eyes widened as he saw me standing there on the sidewalk.

"Were you just standing there the whole time you were gone?" He asked as he made his way to me.

"No I just came from the park." I said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"There's a park here?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah…"

"Let's go there together." He pleaded as he grabbed both my hands with his good left hand.

"Maybe tomorrow" I said weakly.

"Why so glum, Blakey?" He asked concerned as he stared at me with his brown eyes. I held his gaze and as I did, the image of Nellie returned. Staring at me with her golden brown eyes. Then the memory of the kiss we shared at the park returned to me. My conscience struck me again and I felt guiltier by the minute.

"Blake? Are you okay?" Michael asked a little worried as he held my chin to look at him in the eye. The look of concern on his face made my stomach queesy. I couldn't hurt him by telling him what I just did.

"Yeah" I lied. "I'm fine."

I placed the two pop tarts in the toaster and stared at them idly while it heated. How could I have done that to Michael? Not even one day has passed and I had already cheated on him.

Was that even called cheating? I mean Michael is my 'boyfriend'. (It somehow feels weird thinking about having a boyfriend if you're a guy). Nellie was a girl and since I didn't have a girlfriend, that wasn't cheating, right? I mean it wasn't as if I kissed another guy.

Yes, it wasn't cheating. I tried to convince myself this train of thinking, but somehow I still felt bad about it. I watched the heating pastry and battled with my thoughts as a hand slipped from behind and covered half of my face.

"Guess who?" a voice asked playfully.

"Oh.. I wonder who could it be? Hmm…. Is it Shanna?" I asked holding back my laughter.

Michael suddenly froze and his hand sagged down. I turned around to look at his face, curious about the sudden change of Michael's behavior. I found him staring vacantly into space. There was a haunted look in his eyes and it scared me. I placed both my hands on his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" I asked. Michael blinked his eyes a few times and those horror filled eyes returned to normal. "What's the matter?"

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but immediately shut it. He then smiled. "Nothing."

I eyed him suspiciously and he kept on smiling. "You're so weird, you know that?" I asked.

"You think I'm weird?" he asked, his smile faltering a little.

"Yeah.. and that's one of the reasons why I love you." I said as I ruffled his dark brown hair.

"So, now that OUR homework is finished, what do you want to do?" Michael asked as he played with his pop tart. He didn't look like he was going to eat it so I eyed the treat wishing he'd give it to me later.

"Hmmm…" I thought about it for a while as I chewed on my pop tart. I wanted to make this weekend special. Somehow I wanted to make it up to Michael for what I did. Maybe if I'd be really nice to him, it won't matter that I cheated on him. As if, the nagging voice in my head answered. Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Hey Mikey, I think you're running low on syrup. Maybe you should go buy some more." I said. I wanted to make a surprise for Michael so I wanted him out the house for this little something.

"Maybe some other time." He answered lazily.

"And milk too! Yes! You need to buy more milk! and maybe a jar of peanut butter too. And a loaf of bread!" I said as I stood up and dragged him to the living room.

"Why do I have to buy now?" he asked

"Well, I'm your guest, so you have to supply me with food." I said with a smile. I grabbed one notebook from the counter and ripped up a page. I then wrote the things Michael needed to buy from the grocery store. The list had 5 few items which were:

-Syrup

-Peanut Butter

-Strawberry Jelly

-Milk

-Bread

"Now go!" I said as I pushed him out the door. "Here's 50 bucks. Enjoy shopping!" I said as I closed the door on him on his own house. I peeked out the window to make sure he really did go and eventually he walked away. I smiled and on the inside I was jumping with joy. I would make the best surprise for Michael. Even I, was getting thrilled just by thinking of the surprise I was about to make for him.

**Michael's POV: **

I didn't know what Blake was up to or why'd he suddenly wanted me to buy some stuff but nonetheless, I found myself walking to the bus stop. I was feeling completely different today. Maybe it was because I had resolved all my feelings for Blake and somehow my mind was at peace. There were no longer any more questions and frustrations in my head. I had finally resolved all those problems I had in my mind.

As all of those old problems were in the past but then came a new one. A problem I had to face. Others knowing about me and Blake. What would other people think of us? Would they accept us with open arms? or judge us indifferently? Just the thought of telling Adam that Blake was my new boyfriend and what his reaction would be made my head spin. What if he disapproved of our relationship and he asked me to move out? Would he make me choose between being with Blake or living with him? Thinking about it made my heart ace. I sighed. Surely Adam wouldn't act like that

The bus arrived then and I got on board. I dropped my payment and made my way to an empty seat in the middle row. I took the window seat and stared vacantly outside. I suddenly hated the situation I was in. Yes, being with Blake would surely make me happy but thinking about what others would say about us troubled me. I didn't know I was gay until I met Blake. But why was I attracted to girls then. So I must be bisexual… What do bisexual people usually like more? The same sex or the opposite? I pondered this things for a moment but wait, why? Why was I fussing about this? I shook my head and came to make a resolution. Blake was my new boyfriend, and that's all that mattered for the moment.

I pushed the shopping cart down the long aisle filled with assorted condiments and spreads. I checked the list Blake made for me. Peanut Butter. Why would he write Peanut butter? I was allergic to peanuts, so why should I buy peanut butter for 'my' household needs? I shrugged and laughed slightly while I shook my head. Oh Blake…

I had finished buying everything and was on my back. It was already getting dark as the sun was setting. I tried to think of what Blake did in the house while I was gone. Maybe he hogged my PS3 and practiced a lot so he could beat me… maybe… I smiled at the thought and kept a cheerful mood on the way.

As I got home, I noticed it was really quiet. No TV sounds or anything. Weird. Maybe Blake was sleeping then. I peered in from the window and I was shocked to see that the lights were out. What if Blake left? What if he went home while I was gone? No. He wouldn't… Would he?

I opened the door slowly. It made a creaky sound in the silence of the moment. "Blake?" I whispered. Nothing. No response. I went to the kitchen to stash away the groceries I bought. As I got there, there was a note on the refrigerator. It read:

_Meet me outback. _

_3 Blakey_

I smiled a that as I placed the groceries down. I immediately went to my room and quickly showered and changed into a clean set of clothes. As I peeked outside my bedroom window, I saw a wonderful display of candle-lights in the backyard. The night sky illuminated by the small fire's. It looked magical. I became more excited as I headed downstairs. As I passed by the living room, I stopped to check my reflection in the mirror. I wanted to look perfect. Perfect for Blake.

**Blake's POV:**

I waited anxiously in the backyard. I looked at the many candles I lit for this evening. They gave the place a romantic, peaceful feel as the night enveloped the place. I hoped Michael would like this. I glanced at my watch. 7:00. He should've been here by now. I wonder where he…

"Wow." Michael breathed. It made me jump a little. I looked at him and smiled. His eyes were in awe of his surroundings, and when they turned to me, they were so full of emotion.

"You did all of this for me?" he asked as he came to where I was standing.

"No." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "I did this for us." I smiled as I hugged him. We stayed there for a moment and I felt so… I don't know, happy? words could not describe that moment. That moment nothing else mattered., the candles didn't matter. The dinner, somehow mattered. But all there was was Michael and me.

Eventually we had to break the hug even though I didn't want to. We were seated on a mat laid on the grass just staring at each other while eating. The moment was so perfect. I didn't want it to end.

"This spaghetti is great" Michael said with a smile. "I didn't know you could cook Blake."

"Uhhh… I just ordered these." I said admittedly. "They're from Breadstix."

"Oh… it's really good." He said and I smiled. He stared at me for a moment.

"I love you." Michael said as he placed his hand on my cheek "Ever since the day I met you." he said.

My eyes widened at his statement. "Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, his voice a little curious.

"When I met you… I felt something different inside me. I had this feeling in my gut that you would mean something to me, crazy as it sounded. I just knew you were something special" I said,

"Really now?" he asked with a smile. "So when did you finally decide that you liked me?" Michael asked playfully as he ruffled my hair.

"Ever since you kissed me on the road." I grinned. "Not until then, I always thought you'd just be my bestfriend."

"Oh Blakey…" Michael said as he put his food aside. He placed his head on my lap. "You don't know how much I love you…" he said as placed a kiss on my chin. It made me shudder and my body tingle.

"I can only imagine." I said with a grin as I put my food aside too. "Tell me something I don't know." I said as I stroke his hair fondly.

"Ummm… let's see… Ah! you know back at the party?" He asked.

"Party? You mean at Shanna's?" I asked.

"Yeah.." Michael cringed a little as I said the name. I eyed him suspiciously but quickly shrugged it off "Did you know you kissed me back then?" he asked. "You were drunk though…"

"Really? I don't really remember…"

"Yeah, but only in the cheek though…" Michael said sadly and I looked down on his face and he was pouting. I smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. I held his face with my left hand and he gripped the back of my neck as we kissed. The kiss was sweet and the feelings I felt weren't lust, they were plain all love and adoration for Michael. Just being with him was enough for me in the moment. It sent a shock wave throughout my body, making me feel reenergized. It was like a wave of pleasure washed over me. I broke the kiss and smiled.

"Better?" I asked

"Lots." Michael said smiling playfully. "Your turn" he said. I thought about it for a moment. What did I have on Michael that he didn't know yet. I got one but I hesitated on saying it.

"Umm… mine is kinda embarrassing…" I said blushing.

"What is it?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Well… remember the day you woke up in the hospital?" I asked slowly

"Yes, why… did you do something when I was asleep?" He asked suspiciously and I laughed at that.

"No." I said while laughing. "Uhh… when I got home… I kinda masturbated to you…" I said like a naughty child being caught doing something wrong. Michael was silent for a moment and I started to flush. Then he smiled mischievously at me.

"That's so dirty Blake!" He said as he pinched me on the nose. I chuckled. He then planted a kiss on my neck. The contact of his lips on my skin made me shudder again and moan in pleasure.

After a few more hours of staying there, chatting and enjoying the time together. I suddenly heard a snore. I looked down to see Michael was already asleep on my lap. I smiled and admired at how cute he looked. The candle light illuminating his face, making him look like a celestial creature. Michael looked perfect. I bent and got closer to his face and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Mikey." I whispered in his ear. I let him stay there and I wished the moment lasted forever. It was perfect.


	20. Time pt 1

The moment was so surreal. I was practically on cloud nine. My heart was filled with pure joy. Joy and happiness. I was lying down on my bed, but what made the moment so appealing to me was the fact that I wasn't alone. Blake was lying next to me, his arm wrapped around me, cradling me. He was smiling at me as he stared.

Staring at me, with those dark brown eyes I so much loved. My heart was fluttering. The way he stared at me, looking at me, like I was the most important thing to him, was so much it made my heart race. It was so sweet. Was this the feeling of being in love? If it was, then I loved it so much. In those seconds of staring at his face, there was nothing else. Everything around me seem to be non-existent at all. There was only Blake and me. I never had a moment in my life where I was this happy. I didn't want this to end. I wished this could go on forever.

"I love you." I said as I moved in closer so that our foreheads touched and our lips, inches apart. He smiled and it made my heart want to melt. He looked so… Ugh… words could not describe how much he made my heart race. Blake opened his mouth to say something, but when he did, the sound of an alarm clock rang loudly.

I stretched my left arm and reached as I turned the buzzing alarm on snooze. I rubbed my eyes and yawned loudly. I frowned at the realization that what was probably my happiest moment in life, was just a dream. I turned over and was shocked to see no one was there. Wait. Had I been dreaming all along? What date was it? I quickly sat up and scurried to my feet. I hurriedly made a fuss to get out and my foot got caught in the blanket.

I tripped and hit my head on the floor. I cringed a little but quickly shook off the pain and stood up. My heart began to pound faster, what if everything that happened between Blake and me was all just a dream? No. It couldn't be. I made my way down the stairs. No. It was real… I told myself this. Everything that happened with Blake over the weekend was real. But why did I doubt this then?

My last memory with Blake was lying down in his lap while I watched him talk about him and other stuff. Surely that wasn't a dream now, was it? As I reached the last step, the scent of eggs and bacon caught the attention of my nose. I sniffed and followed the scent. It led me to the kitchen, where I found one Blake Jenner, wearing an apron and cooking. I sighed in relief. It wasn't a dream after all.

I stared at him as his back was turned to me. When he turned around to serve the food, he saw me and his eyes widened and he smiled.

"Good morning Mikey." Blake said as he placed the eggs on a plate. He had prepared breakfast for the both of us. I took a seat and stared at the eggs, bacon and sandwiches in front of me. He made all this? Wow.

"Hey…" I said a bit stunned. "I didn't know you could cook…"

"You never asked." He said smiling as he too took a seat in front of me. "Figured you'd be up since I heard a slamming on the floor." he said as he held his laughter. This made me blush. Of course he would've heard that.

"My foot…got caught… in the blanket." I said looking down, feeling so embarrassed.

"Why were you in a hurry to get out of bed? Did you miss me that much?" he asked laughing.

"I thought it was all a dream."

"Huh?" Blake asked a little confused by what I meant.

"Everything. I mean, I thought that everything that happened yesterday and the other day was all a dream. I thought you and I never got together…"

"And why would you think that?" He asked, his voice a little hurt.

"Because it's too good to be true… I mean, here I am. A nerdy guy who happens to be really socially awkward, and now I'm dating the all popular jock of McKinley. Did I mention I was a guy? A guy dating Blake Jenner? Even just saying it sounds all so crazy…"

Blake stared at me as if I just said something ridiculous. He looked a bit hurt and he hesitated on saying something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know this sounds crazy" he said as he gestured around him as if he could refer to our relationship in a tangible manner. "But Michael, I want you to know that I really love you. And no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. To catch your back, to stand up for you, through good and rough times, you should know, I'll be there."

I was silent for a moment as his words hit me. I stared at his eyes and his gaze was locked on mine. Blake's expression was serious and I could see in his eyes that he meant every word he had just said. My mouth hanged open and I immediately shut it. He really loved me… It wasn't just a dream, I thought again to myself. He really did care for me… Why? I didn't care… Blake loved me and that's all that mattered.

I smiled at him. "I don't know how or why I'd end up with you. Didn't think it back then when I almost ran you over. But I have to admit, when I saw you back then, it was the first time I found myself staring at a guy like that."

A mischievous smile played on his lips. "What do you mean 'like that'?"

"Well… let's just say I would've wanted to do more than kissing" I said as tore a small piece of my napkin and threw it at him.

"That was so good…" I said as I rubbed my stomach. We had just finished eating and Blake was already washing the dishes. I told him I would do it, but he insisted on doing so.

"Glad you liked my cooking." He said. Blake had made breakfast by himself and it was great. I didn't know he was the 'cook' guy type.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked him.

"Hmm… how about we play with your PS3?" Blake suggested excitedly.

I didn't really feel like playing and I was hoping we'd do something else together but seeing how much he wanted to, I just smiled at him. Whatever makes him happy, I guess.

"Okay." I said, a little less excited.

"Then maybe we could go out for a walk later." Blake suddenly added. That got my hopes up. I didn't mind playing now, since he said we'd go out later. Not bad of a deal.

After Blake had finished tidying up the kitchen, we both proceeded to the living room. He sat on the couch and grabbed the player 2 controller.

"What game?" I asked as I ran through the CD's in the rack. The wooden rack held a lot of games, around forty to choose from, and if I was a video game junkie, I'd probably play here 24/7

"Hmm… That last one we played." Blake said.

"You mean Tekken Tag 2? But you always lost last time, remember?" I asked with a laugh.

"We'll see." Blake countered.

I inserted the CD on the console and watched as the game loaded. I grabbed a controller and sat next to him on the couch.

"I love you." He said as he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and shook my head.

"I wonder if you would still say that after I beat you again and again."

**"PLAYER 2 WINS!"** The game announced for what was what? The tenth time in a row?

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed. I turned my head slowly to look at Blake and he was just smiling.

"How'd you end up beating me for ten consecutive games. I mean you couldn't even make my character go rage mode last time." I said. I couldn't believe Blake had beaten me, ten straight times.

"Well let's just say a lot changed while you were shopping…"

"I knew it! You did practice while I was gone." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's so unfair of you dude."

"No it isn't" He said as he placed his controller on the glass coffee table. He moved closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You should practice more." He said mockingly. I pushed him off me and he just laughed.

"Should we go take a walk now?" He asked and all my earlier frustrations of not beating Blake disappeared. I became excited all of a sudden. Now we get to spend the afternoon together, walking around and just enjoying each other's company. I became really excited just thinking where we would go.

"Okay, let me get ready first." I said. I wanted this day to be special. Today was the last day Blake and I would be sleeping under one roof and I wanted it to be memorable. I stood up and headed for the stairs but stopped before I went up. "After I shower, you're next." I said.

"But.."

"Or else I'm not going." I argued

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." he said dragging

I climbed the stairs and went to my room. I first picked something to wear before heading to the bathroom. I looked at my clothes and decided to go with my striped grey hoodie and just a pair of blue jeans. Not too formal, after all, it was just a walk.

I made my way to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I smiled at myself, could my life be any more in place? I thought. I stripped down to my boxers and was about to take them off too when a knock on the door stopped me from doing so.

"Michael?" Blake asked on the other side of the door.

"Hmm… Yeah?" I asked, of course it was me in the bathroom Blake, who else could it be?

"Umm.." Blake started as he opened the door and peered his head and half of his body through the crack in the doorway. I unconsciously covered myself with a towel, I mean, yeah I was in boxers but I was a little self-conscious about my body and I didn't feel comfortable having so little clothing around Blake.

"What is it? I asked, flushing slightly.

"I was wondering… mind if we shower together?" he asked.

I just stared at him and gaped, my mouth hanging open. My heart beat so fast I felt like I was about to explode. Showering with Blake? OH MY GOD!

"Mikey?" he asked as he stared at me once more.

I opened my mouth but I hated myself. I hated myself because I couldn't get a word out. I couldn't bring myself to answer the question. Wait, what was I going to answer anyway? Shit.


	21. Time pt 2

I stared at Michael while he his mouth hung open. He was turning red, like a tomato. I think what I said must've stunned him. He probably never had to shower with a guy before, or yet someone else for the matter. Showering with other guys was actually something I was familiar with.

Now don't get any ideas or anything. I mean when you're on the football team, that's kind of a given already. Taking a shower with other naked guys in the room was a normal thing to me, of course that rarely happened anymore. I tended to shower later, alone, when everyone was done since I usually sang while showering and I preferred not having an audience when I did.

Showering, however,with another person, together, was different. That was something more intimate than sharing a shower room with several other guys. It was what couples usually did.

It was what I and my ex-girlfriend used to do when we had to prepare for a date. It was one of those moments we shared that we knew how much we loved each other. I recalled all those times we were so happy together.

All those memories came back to me and it my heart ache. The memories hit me like a punch in the gut and I cringed slightly. I closed my eyes shut and inhaled deeply, as if to shake those lingering nasty memories away.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked as he placed his hand on my cheek. I quickly shook my head and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, just remembered something…" I said trailing off. "So… about the shower?" I asked.

"Umm… Sure… I don't mind" Michael said awkwardly, blushing and I found it cute. I planted on a kiss on his forehead and that got me a smile from him. I slid out off my white undershirt and slowly took off my boxers. Michael's eyes widened as I did. His eyes rested on my member hanging freely and I smiled mischievously at him as his mouth hung open.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a laugh. He started to flush redder and he looked away. I laughed once more and went to the shower. I slid the glass door and stepped inside the shower. I turned the knob of the water on a warm setting and moaned as the water made contact on my body. It was just right.

"Come on, you're not just gonna stand there are you?" I asked as I looked at Michael who was biting on his lower lip and looked anxious.

"O..kay.." Michael said as he made his way slowly to me. He started to step inside the shower but I stopped him as I held out my hand and placed it on his chest.

"Hold it." I said.

"Wh-what?" Michael asked as he stuttered on the words.

"Off with those" I said as I pointed down to his boxers. "Don't get them wet."

"B-but.." Michael started but I placed a finger on his lips to shush him. He looked at me as he did and I gave him a reassuring smile. I wanted him to feel comfortable around me so he shouldn't be ashamed of himself.

"It's okay. We're together now. So I want you to feel comfortable around me. So, come on now" I said with a smile. Michael began to protest but I stopped him again. He sighed and I smiled reassuringly at him. He gingerly put his fingers on the edges of his boxers. He slowly took them off and Michael was now exposed entirely. I was a bit surprised at how big Michael was considering I was way taller than him. Mine was about 8 inches and his like 7 and 1/2. Only a little difference.

"Come on in now" I said as I pulled him inside the shower. In seconds both, Michael and I were soaking wet.

"I love you Michael Weisman." I said as I wrapped my arms around his torso. I rested my chin on his shoulder. I felt him shudder at the contact.

"Blake…" Michael breathed as he turned his head slightly, as if to look at me.

"Yes?" I asked with a lopsided smile, my arms still wrapped around his waist.

"D-don't you think we're moving a little too… fast?" he asked. I lifted my head from his shoulder so I could look at him. His eyes were a little unsure under his damp black hair that stuck to one another as they got wet. He looked somehow cuter that way.

"We're not doing wrong or anything are we?" I asked. He shook his head slowly. "I'm just taking a shower with the person I love, nothing wrong with that, right?" I said as I smiled.

"Guess not…" He said as he too smiled. We stayed there like that for a while. My arms wrapped around Michael as the shower drizzled over us. The warm water was perfect for the moment. My chin resting on his shoulders and my eyes closed, enjoying and taking in the moment with Michael.

Michael was silent too. He was very relaxed under my arms and I could've stayed like that forever. I wished at that moment, that time would somehow freeze. Being with Michael made me so happy. With him all my problems and fears seem to fade. With Michael, I felt I could be anything I wanted to.

I held him tighter in my arms and he released a moan as I kissed him on the neck. The moment was so intimate, something we knew, we shared out of love, not lust. In fact we didn't even do anything sensual at the time. All there was love and an understanding of one another. It was such a feeling of bliss for me. Somehow, with Michael, I felt safer. I felt I belonged. I felt I had found my missing puzzle piece.

Not a word was said during those precious… seconds? minutes? It felt like hours, just standing in the shower, being aware of each other's presence, and acknowledging one another. We didn't need words to express at that moment how much we loved each other, well I couldn't speak for Michael but I think that's why he was still and silent inside my hold.

With Michael, it was like our souls already were intertwined with one another. I don't believe in the whole soul-mate thing or your destined pair. If that were true, then what about if your soul-mate were somewhere in Zimbabwe and you were thousands of miles apart, and you never got to know one another. Then that would suck ass.

Michael and I connected in a special way. Somehow, as if possible, I felt that our souls were in sync. Working with one another, very similar, yet very different at the same time… I was thinking over these thoughts as we were in the shower and I felt myself falling into a daze.

Like my mind leaving my body. I suddenly felt numb and nothing seemed to make sense for a moment. I was starting to go into a dark place, not in Michael's bathroom anymore… somewhere dark… and empty… I suddenly became anxious of my surroundings. Where the fuck am I? In a second, we were at Michael's… now I don't know. I couldn't see anything and my breathing picked up and my heart started to pound faster. I slowly was becoming scared as shit. I didn't know what to do.

"Blake?" Michael asked suddenly, his voice snapping me of what was like a drugged state for me. A drugged, horror state that is. I blinked my eyes a few times and refocused on where I was. No nothingness. Just Michael and his sweet scent. I dropped my chin from his shoulder and placed my nose on top, as a a replacement.

"Yeah?" I asked from behind him.

"I think we should get ready now…" He said sadly. I frowned a little. Michael was right. We couldn't stay in the shower forever, although I wish I could. But if that scene does return again, maybe getting out of the shower was not a pretty bad idea after all. Also, I didn't my skin to be so pruny forever. We couldn't stay there like that. Plus we had a 'date' too, so yeah, we really did net to get going now.

"You're right…" I said.

Michael and I finished washing ourselves, and occasionally, each other when we couldn't get those hard to reach areas. Sometimes we would kiss during showering, but nothing really sensual happened. At least not yet…

Michael was brushing his teeth as I was putting on my clothes. I just went with a simple blue v-neck cut shirt and a pair of black jeans. I was fumbling my chestnut brow hair in the mirror when he stepped out of the bathroom. I gave him a smile and he returned it.

"I'll meet you downstairs." I said, once I was content with how my hair looked.

"Okay."

I made my over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. It was just a simple peck but it made my body feel hot again. The feeling I got was such a rush, like I could run for a thousand miles just powered up by this kiss. It sent a shock wave throughout my body, coursing in my veins like it was a live wire. It made me feel alive again.

Michael's lips tasted and felt better than anything else I ever felt or tasted. Well except for that one time at the park when…

_NO. What the fuck, how could I think of… SHIT. DON'T._

Michael suddenly realized that I froze so he broke the kiss and stared at me.

"What's up with you?" he asked, his voice a little cautious. "You seem to be falling into dazes every now and then."

I shook my head, as if to shake the images of Nellie away… SHIT! So much for not thinking about her. Now all those guilty feelings returned and my conscience was killing me as I stared at Michael.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said as I tried to smile at him. "I love you" I said trying to convince myself more than Michael that he was the one for me.

He smiled too. "I love you too, Blake" He said. I started to turn around as fast as I could after that. My conscience was eating me up by the second and I couldn't handle it at that moment. I turned away and made my way downstairs. How could I have done that to him? If he ever finds out, it would kill him. I drowned myself in thinking and battling against my thoughts again as I sat on the couch and buried my face in my hands. What a horrible boyfriend I was…

Moments later, Michael came down the stairs too in his gray hoodie and blue jeans. "Come on." He called as he pulled me up. I flushed all those thoughts away and tried my best for them not to resurface again. We made our way out the door and I could feel Michael's excitement radiating off of him. He smiled and I admired how he looked like a child on Christmas day.

" So, where we goin dude?" Michael asked once we were outside.

"It's a surprise." I said with a grin.


	22. Time pt 3

**Michael**

"Where we goin?"

Blake grinned and shook his head. "For the last time, I'm not telling you. It's a surprise."

"Aww… no fair."

Blake and I had decided to take a walk after our little shower together. We were not walking side by side however. He walked in front of me because he wanted to lead the way. I didn't mind at all since I was still hyped about the day we were about to have. We kept an easy pace, there was no rush. I wanted to enjoy the last hours of our day together, because tomorrow, school would come. I didn't want to think of that yet so I cleared my mind of all those thoughts and try to focus on 'the now'.

I was really excited since this was our first date together, well if you counted last night, then this was our second. But this was the first date we went out together. I tried to think of where Blake might take me. The movies? too cliche. The seaside? too romantic… yet somehow perfect. I hoped it was the latter one though.

We kept on walking for a while and my curiosity was getting the best of me. My legs felt robotic as I let them continue on walking sluggishly behind Blake. I was dying to know where we were headed but I didn't ask anymore because Blake always gave me the same answer. 'It's a surprise' I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings because I was deep in thought that I didn't notice I had crashed into Blake who stopped walking

He turned to look at me with an excited smile on his face and I couldn't get over the fact how good looking he was. Or how perfectly white his teeth were. Looking at him head-on still made my heart handsome features, his flawless skin and his heartwarming smile… Oh god, it was too much for me. I still couldn't believe that Blake was my boyfriend, that this perfectly handsome boy in front of me was mine.

"We're here!" He beamed at me.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I felt my lungs hurt. I blinked my eyes a few times and took a deep breath to recompose myself. I tried to pry my eyes off Blake's perfect face to look where we were.

In front of us was a building with a huge sign with red glowing letters that read _"El Karne"._ There was a cartoon guy with a sombrero at the top of the structure, he was holding a burrito in one hand. My excitement dimmed a little. A Mexican fast food joint. So much for a date.

"Come on." Blake said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. He pushed through the double glass doors and brought me inside with him. The inside of the resto wasn't what I would've expected based on the outside. It wasn't a fast food joint after all. There were tables and chairs all around the place and a buffet table at the center. The walls were a yellowish orange color and had various murals of the same cartoon guy on them. At the buffet table were silver trays with different stuff. Lettuce, Tomato, Beef, Cheese… it was a make your own burrito place.

I eyed the place and looked at the people who ate here. There were of mix ages, some kids around our age, some families here and there. It wasn't a bad place I guess. Just not what I had in mind. I turned to look at Blake who was watching me with a hopeful expression.

"Well?" He asked excitedly.

"Whopee! Mexican food." I said trying to sound excited.

He laughed too and smiled at me again."This is my favorite place to eat so I wanted to take you here. This place brings a lot of memories to me. My mom used to take me here when I was a kid."

I returned the smile and we just stared at each other, smiling, for a moment. I then leaned forward to kiss him. When Blake realized what I was about to do, his eyes widened as he pushed me ever so slightly.

"Uhh… why don't you find a table dude." He said nervously as he looked around him, eyeing the others. I felt a little hurt at the rejection and pouted at him. I looked at him suspiciously, what was with the sudden attitude change? "I'll just go to the restroom, need to pee." he said as he turned around and went for the bathroom.

I sighed and went to look for a table. I walked around the place and found a good spot near the buffet table. I took a seat and waited for Blake. I drummed my fingers on the table and hummed to the tune of the music playing in the background. Why did Blake suddenly act like that? I didn't know what was up but it felt like he didn't want me to kiss me. I frowned and continued to mindlessly drum my fingers. I hoped it was just my wishful thinking. After a few minutes, Blake came out of the restroom and his eyes scanned the place looking for me. He saw me sitting and came over. There was a small smile on his face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey" I returned.

"Let's go eat." he said. I nodded and his smile grew. He led me to the buffet table and grabbed two plates for the both of us. He handed me one and I held it firmly on my good hand. I didn't want to drop it so I clutched onto it like there was no tomorrow. Blake then grabbed around ten burrito wrappers and my eyes widened as he placed them all on my plate. He put all the other stuff onto his plate and gestured for me to return to the table.

"So…" I started.

"You don't need to do anything, I'll do it all for you." Blake said with another one of those smiles of his as he stared at me. Every time he did those smiles, my heart felt like it wanted to get out of my chest and dance around. All those earlier doubts about him and my disappointment for ending up in a Mexican food joint vanished. I could see it in those brown eyes of his that he truly loved me, that he truly cared for me.

"Okay." I said as I watched him make a burrito.

After a number of burrito's, I lost count how many, we finished eating. Blake paid for our dinner and insisted on me not paying him. It was his treat, he claimed. We made our way outside the restaurant and I slightly felt bummed that the day was coming to an end. As we got out, I found the sun sinking and I knew night time was just around the corner. I sighed and knew there was so little time left.

"That was great." I said with a small smile, although it wasn't what I had expected, I didn't mind.

"I knew you'd love it here." He said with an ear to ear grin.

"Well, I guess we should be heading back?" I ask sadly as I started to turn. Blake stopped and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But that was just the first stop on our… date." Blake said. Something inside me suddenly lit up at his words. First stop. I turned to look at him and I could feel my lips forming a smile.

"So, where is stop numero dos?" I asked excitedly. He just smiled at me knowingly and the I knew why. I pursed my lips to the side, a habit I did when I got irritated. "Lemme guess? It's a surprise."

Blake nodded and kept his smile. "Let's go, Mikey."

**Blake**

We were in a cab on our way to the second itinerary of our date. I had whispered to the driver were we were heading which somehow annoyed Michael more. I looked back at the backseat at a lips-pursed Michael with his arm folded on his chest.

"You okay back there?" I asked.

"Hmph… I will be as soon as you tell me where we're going." Michael answered grumpily.

"It won't be longer, we're almost there." I said as I held back my laughter. After a few more streets, the taxi came to slow down. When Michael saw that we were stopping he eyed the surroundings, looking at we might be going to. I just laughed and handed over the cash to the driver.

We both got down and Michael looked from right to left, looking where we were going, of course he wouldn't see it because the place we were going to was not something you could see just by looking around.

I led Michael across the street of where we got down and headed for the McDonald's on the other side. His eye's widened when he realized where we were going.

"We're going to eat again?!" He exclaimed.

"No dude, just follow me." I said as I pushed through the resto's door.

"Hello Sir, welcome to McDonald's." The girl at the counter called to us. I flashed her a smile but our business wasn't here. I headed for the play area and turned to look at Michael whose face was priceless. He had a curious expression and I bet he was dying to know where the fuck I was taking him. Well I would wonder too if I was heading for a play area.

The kids around the play area were all rowdy and noisy and I couldn't help but remember those times I played here when I was little. All those time my mom would bring me here and I would play with Charlie, Abraham and Nellie pretending the playground was our own imaginary world.

**(Flashback)**

"HAHAHA! I have captured your ever so loyal sidekick and the girl as well!" Abraham called as he stood on the top of the slide with Charlie and Nellie pretending to be tied up in front of him. He flashed his make-believe cape to add the villain effect to the scene.

"Save us!" Nellie called as she acted she was scared of

"Yes, Save us!" Charlie called as well.

"Don't worry guys, Mr. Nice-Guy is on the way!" I said as I raised my arm and struck a superhero pose. I made my way over to the back of the slide.

"Stop!" Abraham hissed in a low voice. "If you come any closer I shall push your sidekick down to his death!"

I stopped moving and looked at Charlie who was really good at pretending he was in grave danger. I started to back away and think how could I possibly save both of them.

"Don't worry about me Mr. Nice-Guy. I can handle myself" Charlie called from behind.

"Shhh you!" Abraham said as he pretended to hit Charlie. Charlie did a good job of faking he was hurt from the blow. I suddenly got an idea and I made my way to find another entrance to the playground. I wanted to sneak up on Abraham so I turned the other way to find an alternative route.

"Where are you goin?!" Charlie called.

"Save us!" Nellie called too.

"Hahaha! That is right! Cower under my fear Mr. Nice-Guy!" Abraham hissed. "Hide like the coward you are!"

I made my way silently around the playground tunnels as I found another way to the top of the slide. As I got out of the last tunnel, I tiptoed silently behind Abraham who had his back turned to me. Nellie saw me and her eyes widened. I signaled for her to keep quiet and she nodded.

Abraham noticed her movement and turned to look behind him, however it was too late.

"Gotcha!" I said as I pinned Abraham down. I held him down with both my arms as I pressed against him. I was a little bigger than him so I managed to hold him down for a while. He struggled underneath me but when he finally realized he couldn't break free, he sighed.

"Agh! You got me again!" Abraham hissed. "You win this round!" he called.

After a few laughs from the four us Charlie and Abraham went down the slide to finish their meals. That left me and Nellie there. She turned to go away but stopped as she looked back at me.

"Thank you for saving me, again, -Guy" she said as she gave me a smile. Nellie was super cute and I found myself smiling goofily at her.

"No… problem" I stuttered. As I looked at Nellie, who was smiling at me, I felt my heart race. I knew something was up and I knew that something was a feeling I wouldn't get rid away any time soon. I found myself, crushing on Nellie, for the first time.

**(Flashback Ends)**

I sighed and smiled as I watched those kids enjoy their time. I shook my head. "Good times" I muttered. I continued on walking past the play area that housed so many memories to the door at the back of the resto. I went there and pushed through the door.

Michael, who was behind me, followed me in curiosity. He eyed everything around him and I found it cute how he did. As I pushed through the door, It led to an alley by the dumpster. I walked passed the dumpsters and headed for the far end of the alley. As I reached the end, there was a steel door there with a peephole.

"What is this place?" Michael asked as he eyed the unusual area. I ignored him and gave a knock on the bolted door. After a few seconds, the door opened and Michael almost jumped in the air as he was surprised. I went inside and Michael soon followed.

"Hey there Rex." I said at the guy who opened the door.

"Yo! Alex." He greeted as he bumped fists with me. Michael just stared at is questioningly.

"Yo Rex, this is my… uh… best friend Michael." I said as I gestured over to Michael who was all silent beside me. He was frowning and I guessed it was because I referred to him as my best friend not my date.

"H-hey there." Michael called as he offered a hand. Rex just stared at Michael's hand. This made Michael bite his lower lip and he started pull away when Rex took it in his huge hand.

"Any friend of Alex is a friend of mine." He grinned. Michael returned the smile and they shook hands for a while.

"So, shall we go?" Rex asked me and Michael turned to me with another questioning look.

"Yeah." I nodded and grabbed Michael by the hand as Rex led the way to our next destination.

**Michael**

I eyed the dark hallway as Rex led the way. Rex was a really big guy. He looked like one of those bouncers you see in a club, heck, maybe he was a bouncer or perhaps a mafia member. How the hell did Blake… I mean 'Alex' know this guy?

The place we were walking in was really creepy, like an old abandoned warehouse. Maybe it was an abandoned warehouse. The walls were all dusty and the scent of rotting wood lingered around area. I could see cobwebs in the corners of the walls and at the low ceiling. I didn't know what we were supposed to do here, I mean I thought 'Alex' and I were supposed to be on a date. THIS didn't look like a DATE to me.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Blake who was silently walking by my side. He held my hand in his which made me feel slightly better despite the place we were in.

"Old friend." Blake whispered back. I continued to watch the surroundings, looking for any indication of where the hell were we only to find nothing. I sighed and kept on walking like a robot again. What the hell happened to stop number two of our date. I just kept myself optimistic as I treasured the moment holding Blake's hand. His hand was so firm and warm, I remembered how it felt when he had his arms around me and his hands on my stomach when we were showering. I recalled how good it felt and how his touch sent a jolt through my veins. I wanted Blake to hold me again. I didn't want to be walking around an old creepy area, I wanted to be in Blake's arms. I sighed again and just kept quiet.

After walking in the draggingly long hallway in minutes of silence, Rex took a turn and Blake followed him, pulling me. As we turned, Rex stood in front of another door and issued for us to enter. Blake nodded and dragged me as he opened the door and went in.

The area we just entered looked like a pub. There was a bar with stools in front of it. A chubby old guy was behind the counter and I guess he was the bartender. The room was dimly lit and a heavy scent of alcohol and tobacco wavered through my nose. I scrunched my nose and looked at Blake who had a cooly expression.

"Welcome to 'The Lounge'" Blake with a devil-may-care grin. As I stared at him, it was like he was a different person. He wasn't my Blakey anymore. I was about to say something when he grabbed me again and dragged me to the bar. Was he forgetting that I didn't drink? He took a seat on one of the wooden stools and I followed suit.

"Hey Shawn." Blake called. The chubby old guy turned to us and he smiled as soon as he saw Blake.

"Alexander!" He beamed at Blake like how a father looks at his son. Shawn's expression looked like he was really stressed but somehow seeing 'Alex' made his day. "I haven't seen you in ages." The old man said.

"Yeah, sorry I've been really busy…" Blake said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You grew taller." Shawn said with a smile.

"And you look younger." Blake joked which made Shawn chuckle. I just sat there staring at both of them as they laughed. I felt out of place, like somehow I didn't need to be here. Blake suddenly noticed this.

"Oh, Shawn, this is my bestfriend Michael." Blake said as he gestured to me. Bestfriend again. Why didn't he say boyfriend? was he scared of what they might think? I was starting to get pissed with Blake but I let it go… This was our date. Even though he claimed I was just his bestfriend.

"Hello there Michael." Shawn said as he extended a hand to me. He extended his right hand however which I couldn't shake since my right hand was still in a cast. He then noticed this and apologized instantly and offered his other hand and I shook it. He then turned back to Blake.

"So what will it be?" Shawn asked Blake.

"The usual." Blake said. "and…. could you bring it to one of the rooms?" he added. Rooms? I turned to look around and saw that there were several doors at the far end of the place. I guess those were the rooms… Rooms… Rooms for what? What the hell was this place? I started to get queesy, what the fuck kind of date was this?

"Sure thing Alex." Shawn said and turned away. Blake then grabbed me and dragged me as we made our way to one of those doors. As I walked with him, I watched the people around us and I could see more people that looked like Rex and hookers. Hookers everywhere. It suddenly hit me what this place was, or at least what happened here. This was a place where people picked up prostitutes… Wait then what the hell were we doing here?

Blake led me to one of the door and my heart was beating so fast, don't tell me… was Blake thinking of doing it here? He opened the door and pushed me inside. He locked the door behind him as he did. The room had a bed in it, just what I was expecting and it had a small TV set with a DVD player and a lot of DVD's next to it. I could only guess that those were adult movies. Shit, Blake did plan on us doing it here.

He sat on the red sheeted bed and patted the space next to him. My heart was practically beating so fast I might die of High BP. Shit. Shit. I was about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted me. I opened it to see Shawn with a bottle of alcohol. I didn't know what to be exact.

I grabbed the bottle and thanked him. He smiled at me and left. I closed the door again and turned but as I did, Blake was already in front of me. It made me jump, and I almost dropped the bottle. He took the bottle from me, opened it and took a large gulp of it. I stared wide eyed at him. Who the hell was this person? He then placed the bottle aside and he cupped my face with both his hands.

"I want you." Blake said hungrily and the way he said it made me die a little bit. I could sense the longing in his voice. I stared at him as he held my gaze and he leaned forward and kissed me.


	23. Want U Bad (Michael POV)

As Blake's lips found mine, the familiar hot feeling washed over me. It felt like being lit up by a match, although I didn't exactly know how that felt like. His lips moved efficiently against mine and I could tell that he surely had experience on this kind of thing. I always found it surprising how good a kisser Blake was and now as he grazed over my lips, I was still taken a back on how soft his lips were. How sure they were and how good it felt just kissing him. I moaned into his lips as he continued kissing me passionately.

While Blake was kissing me, my mind was a mess of thoughts. Thoughts of lust and desire and pleasure were dominant as those were the strongest feelings at the moment. But at the same time, there was a small part of me that was worrying. What was I worrying about? Somehow, despite the fact my body and mind was enjoying this, it felt wrong. Wrong, not in the sense that I shouldn't be kissing Blake but wrong in a way that the place was not right. Somehow I didn't find having a room with Blake, all to ourselves that romantic. It felt wrong.

Suddenly I tasted the sting of the alcohol Blake just drank as he pushed his tongue inside my mouth. My eyes went wide as the mix of something sour and bitter stung my taste buds. I pushed Blake off me and he came to stare at me. His eyes were wide with shock and I could tell he felt a little hurt at my rejection.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Blake asked as he tried to get closer to me. I instinctively put up a hand to stop him. As I did though, a wave of nostalgia and deja vu washed over me. It was like that time in the choir room after we had just rehearsed our duet. At that time back then, I had surely wanted it but I was afraid someone would see us, plus my relationship with Blake at that moment was a really complicated one.

Right now, it was different, Blake and I had somehow resolved our relationship and I guess we were like dating now, but right now, I didn't want this. _Yes, you do_. NO. I tried to shake off the feeling that I wanted this. Maybe my body did, but not me. This felt all so wrong for me and I just couldn't bring myself to be comfortable with it.

"Mikey?" Blake started again and I could sense the hurt in his voice. I suddenly realized I still hadn't answered his question.

"I… uhh… it's nothing… I swear…" I lied. I didn't want to hurt Blake's feelings.

"No, Mikey, tell me…" He said as he tilted my chin to look me in the eye. The moment he did. I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. Looking into Blake's eyes, staring at those dark brown eyes of his. I started to feel queesy. Something about his expression made me think he was really serious about this. About our relationship.

"It's just… that…"

"Wait, hold that thought Mikey…" Blake cut me as he grabbed the bottle he placed on the table. He opened it and took a large gulp like he did earlier. I just stared at him as he did so. When he was done, he took the bottle away from his mouth and stared at me with a dazed smile. "You were saying?"

I stared at him dumbfounded. This was not my Blake. This was not the guy I fell in love with. No. This was someone else. I suddenly became annoyed at him and narrowed my eyes as I glared at him. "What the hell are you drinking?" I asked a little annoyed at his weird behavior.

"Some brand of Tequila" He said as he checked the writings on the bottle. "Heavy stuff…" He eyed it around, turning the bottle and his head moving from side to side. "Want some?"

I was about to protest when without any warning, Blake cornered me up against the wall and held my face in his hands. I was surprised as he tightened his grip on my jaw, pushing my lips forward. For a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead of his lips, I felt the glass bottle touch my lips and then the alcohol poured in my mouth.

It was just like how Blake's lips tasted. A mix of sour and bitterness coursed through my lips as the liquid passed it. My eyes were wide with shock as I drank. I couldn't respond properly, like everything was happening all too fast. In a second, the liquid then out of nowhere, Blake's lips found mine again.

This time, his kiss was more rough and forceful as he pinned me against the wall. I didn't like what was going on but my body had other plans. As soon as our lips had met, that same fire that burned in me every time we kissed was there, heating me up like pouring hot water slowly over my body. I didn't know if it was the alcohol or his forcefulness, but I found Blake somehow hotter when he was this aggressive.

He slowly moved us to the bed, careful not to break the kiss as he kept on moving our lips in perfect rhythm. He lay me gently on the bed as he deepened the kiss and I placed an arm on his chest as we made out. He demanded entrance as he pushed his tongue against my lips, parting them and I could only follow obediently as I let his tongue inside.

Blake moved his tongue efficiently inside my mouth. He came in contact with my tongue and he slowly guided it into his mouth. I moaned in pleasure as he did so. I was feeling so hot and I felt myself hardening already. He led my tongue to explore the insides of his and as I did, Blake released a moan of his own and it could only turn me on more.

His hands carefully moved over my body, feeling me up. One hand he placed over my chest the other went down to my butt. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and as he did I bit on his lower lip and pulled which gained me another moan from him and a squeeze on my ass.

"Oh Mikey… you naughty boy…" He said erotically and it made me shudder. He grabbed the bottle again and took a drink of it again. I didn't know if it was because I was feeling a little light headed, but I didn't care anymore about him drinking. He offered me the bottle and I involuntarily nodded. I didn't feel like I was in control of my actions. Like someone else was doing it for me and I was watching it like a hazy movie. What was happening to me?

He brought the bottle against my lips and I tilted my head so that I could drink. The alcohol stung my taste buds as it flowed through my lips, filling my mouth. As he pulled the bottle away, I held the drink in my mouth for a moment, debating on whether to spit it out or gulp it in. I decided to do the latter one then and as I swallowed it, it left a burning ache in my throat, making me want to chug down a glass of water.

My head started to spin a little. Blake was right, that was some really strong stuff. I had never had a drink before but I knew what it felt like when alcohol took it's effect, based on what my brother had told me.

However, what met my lips was Blake. He returned to kissing me and I couldn't get a word out. I could only moan into his mouth, causing him to shudder. Blake suddenly pulled away from me and stared into my eyes.

"I want you." Blake said. Something about it made me feel like butter on a hot surface and at the same time it felt wrong. I want you? Didn't he mean I lov… my thoughts were interrupted though when Blake suddenly ripped up my grey hoodie open. I stared wide eyed as he tore the clothing apart. I felt really bad for the hoodie

"Blake!" I exclaimed shocked. He just smirked at me and went back to kissing me. I was admittedly a little turned on at this but it still felt wrong. He moved from kissing my lips down to kissing my neck.

"Ugh… Blake…" I moaned as he kissed and sucked on my neck. Maybe I'd get a hickey from him. As he planted soft kisses all over my neck, I felt my body heat increase by the second. It felt like I would explode any minute now. I've never been this intimate with a person before, and right now, experiencing it was such a rush.

"Mmm… Mikey…" He whispered in my ear and it made me shudder again as he nibbled lightly on it. "You taste so good….". I released another moan from my lips as he went back to kissing my mouth. "Mmmm…" was all he said as our mouths moved together. He then moved down from my lips to my neck then down to my chest leaving a trail of kisses.

"Ughhhh….. B-lake…." I whimpered as he kept on kissing my chest. He began to move back up to my lips and I felt I couldn't take it anymore. This was all to much. Blake suddenly broke the kiss and took off his shirt and tossed it aside. As he did, my eyes immediately went down his body.

There it was again, the heat rushing over and I felt the blood course through and went straight down my crotch. I felt myself hardening more as I took in the sight of Blake's perfect body. His broad shoulders, his huge arm muscles, his massive chest and his perfect chiseled abs. I stared at him with my mouth hung open and he just smirked at me knowingly. He knew I liked what I was seeing.

I reached out with my left hand and pulled in Blake for a kiss. But he didn't go down on my lips, instead he went to kiss my chest and this only made me moan in pleasure. As he was kissing my chest, he moved slowly to kiss one of my nipples. I released a sound which was not human as he did, and he eyed my reaction and smirked equally as mischievous.

"You like that eh?" He asked. I could only bite my lip and nod as a response. Blake then began to lick on my left nipple and I whimpered as he did so. Fucking tease! He was eyeing me the whole time as he kept on circling my nipple with his tongue. I moved my left hand to the back of his head, and tangled my fingers in his chestnut brown hair.

He then began sucking on it and I shut my eyes tight and bit my lip even harder. It drove me crazy as I felt his lips on my nipple, he sucked on it and I could only whimper and twitch as he did. My breathing began to hitch as he started undoing my pants. Oh shit, this was it, we were really doing it.

He pulled down my pants, leaving me in my boxers and as I looked down, I could see the bulge which was my own. Blake followed my eyes and when he came to look back at me, he smirked again. He continued sucking on my nipple and his hand slowly made it's way to my crotch, nearing my hard on. Blake suddenly began groping me as he sucked on my nipple and I could only moan more. "Fuck… Blake… Ugh…"

Blake then started to pull my boxers down, exposing my hard member. "Mmm… Mikey.." he said as he made his way down the bed.. I stared at him as he got down on his knees. I sat up and moved closer to the edge of the bed. Shit, was he going to do what I think he was going to do.

"Now.. Mikey, this would be my first time ever doing this… so I don't know… if what I'm doing is right… so.. just tell me.. okay?" Blake said nervously. I eyed him and he looked anxious, I kind of thought it was a little funny since he seemed so experienced moments ago, now he was all fidgety. I nodded as response and tried to give him a reassuring smile to know I was okay with this. _Okay? Heck, this was one of those things I fantasized Blake would hopefully do to me back when I pictured him in compromising positions._

Blake nodded slowly and began jerking me off with his hand first. He started to pump me slowly at first and my breathing hitched up as he did. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him over to my face. I leaned over and kissed him as he continued pumping me. He moaned into me as our lips met and I moved my hand from his hair down to his chest feeling him up.

I pulled away from the kiss and stared at Blake who was looking at me with a smirk on his face. "I want you Mikey… so bad, you have no idea." He said, although his words made me shudder a bit, there it was again. I want you… not I love you…. I knew he said I love you to me a lot of times already, but in the heat of the moment, when he was clouded with lustful thinking, his animal instincts drove him, which made him not think what he was saying yet mean them already… So was he lying to me all those times when he said I love you? Was he just looking at me for a hookup? a fling? I didn't want to find out the answers to that.

I suddenly lost all the wantness of this. It was like my eyes were opened. I didn't want to spend the night like this. I instantly stood up and Blake watched me as I did. I pulled my boxers up and put on my pants. Blake was staring at me with a confused expression. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him though, so I lied. "I need to pee, where's the bathroom?"

"Uhh… over here..?" He pointed a little confused to the door behind him. Shit. Not good enough. Suddenly my cellphone rang. I grabbed it from my jean's pocket and looked at the number, it was Adam. I sighed in relief, thank you Adam! What great timing… "I need to take this.." I said as I hurriedly tossed my torn hoodie away and decided to put on Blake's shirt. He was about to protest when I kissed him on the lips before going. "Be right back" I said.

I made my way out the bar and started walking. I didn't know where I was going but I wanted to get out of the old abandoned warehouse fast. I almost forgot about the call until my phone vibrated again. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello… Adam?"

"Hey little bro.." He started.. "Where are you?" He asked.

"Umm.." _In a motel/bar with Blake, we were just about to have sex…_ "Home… why?" I lied.

"No.. you're lying Mike… I wanted to surprise you by coming home early only to find the house empty… Where are you?" He demanded.

I dropped the phone speechless and stared into nothing. I heard Adam calling my name on the other end but I didn't care. I was in deep sludge.


	24. Absence (Blake POV)

The loud conversations of the students, on how'd they had spend their weekend, filled the hallways, making an awful buzzing sound. I tried to close my eyes and tune out their voices, and for a while it seemed to work until the sound of the slamming of the lockers and the footsteps of students who made their way down the hallway rang loudly in my ears making my head throb more. I told you you should stay home, going to school with a hangover? you must be out of your mind. The voice in my head argued with me. Of course I needed to go to school, I needed to see him and I wanted to know what the hell happened last night.

_After waiting for nearly an hour for Michael to show up after he supposedly answered a phone call, I had decided to leave and head back to his place, hoping I'd meet him there. I was pissed about him ditching me there like that. Whatever his reasons were, I hope they were good._

_I grabbed the half empty bottle of tequila and decided it was time to go. I was about to go outside the room until I realized, I hadn't had a shirt on. I searched the room and to no success, I didn't find it. What I found whatever, was Michael's torn hoodie. Then it hit me. Michael also had taken my shirt with him. Shit. How was I suppose to go now?_

"Yo, Jenner!" a loud voice called from behind me. The sound echoed in my ears and made me flinch. I shut my eyes tight and held my head as it ached. Fuck… I slowly turned around to give an impression I was okay. I tried to smile as I turned at whoever had called me.

"Hey…. Bryce…" I called back at the guy approaching me. It was Bryce Ross-Johnson, a 'friend' or so of mine. He came to me with an annoying smirk on his face as he ruffled his hand through his curly black hair. When I turned to face him, his eyes grew wide as he saw me.

"Dude… no offense, but you like crap today. What the hell happened to you?" He asked laughing. To think he was concerned, but no, he would jump on the chance to mock me, which came rarely and now he had his chance.

"I may look like crap, but I still look way better than you hands down." I said as I tried to laugh, only to cause my head throb more. I groaned and he suddenly eyed me suspiciously. He stared at me, eyeing me why I suddenly grimaced in pain.

"What's wrong wit-… wait a minute.. You got a hangover, don't you?" He exclaimed as he pointed at me accusingly. His loud voice attracted the attention of nearby students and they came to stare at me, giving me weird looks. I instantly gave Bryce a nasty look but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey everybody… Blake Jenner here has a hangover!" He announced as he pointed at me. All the students in earshot came to stare at us to know what was the commotion about. They all stared at me, their eyes piercing through me, making me feel powerless under their gaze. I eyed the people staring, luckily no one I knew, well except one. There in a fair distance was Abraham, and he had a knowing smile on his face. Crap

_I decided to step out of the room, shirtless, and walk over to Shawn who was busy handling some customers. As I walked to him, I could feel the stares of the people around me I bet wondering why the hell was this guy walking around without a shirt on, but I didn't actually care. I was kinda grateful I had a great body, now I don't want to sound cocky or douchy, but I was very comfortable with my body. I liked to work out a lot during my free time and admittedly, I was, a little vain about myself. So I knew, this people who were staring, either wanted to get it on with me, or wanted to have a body like mine. As I got to the bar where Shawn was tending, he greeted me with a smile, but I could sense he too was a little surprised to see me half undressed._

_"Ah, Alexander, how can I help you?" He asked in that fatherly way he always used to talk me. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile in response. Shawn was a longtime family friend. He and my dad went to school together and over the years, they always kept in touch. Since Shawn didn't have any children, he treated me like I was his own son, which I didn't mind. He always looked out after me and always referred to me by my second name Alexander, claiming he was the one who came up with it, which my father just said to ignore. 'The Lounge' was where he and my dad always hung out and my dad would secretly take me here when I was a kid, and from then on, Shawn became my second father figure._

_"Hey Shawn, I was just hoping… maybe I could borrow an old shirt of yours?" I asked._

_"Oh, what happened to your… on second thought, I don't want to know… be right back" He said as he went inside the room at the back of the counter. I waited anxiously, drumming my fingers on the counter, being wary of the stares the people were giving me. _

_Suddenly a woman came over to me with a smirk on her face. "Hey there hot stuff…" she said. She was a hooker. I gave her a questioning look and arched an eyebrow at her. She was pretty though but I didn't came here for a hookup. She had blonde hair and icy blue eyes which kind of reminded me of Shanna._

_Shanna… Thinking about her, I suddenly recalled how weird Michael acted when I mentioned her name back at his house, on how he vacantly stared into space. I tried to recall any incident that I may know of with Shanna and Michael together but all I could think of was when I had seen them together after me and Nellie came back from the school clinic. We had just came from Lily who was mysteriously assaulted to what Nellie and I believed and we ran into the two who were… what? Wait a second. Even then when I had met Michael, something was up with him… What did they do? I suddenly felt that something big was hidden here, something that happened between the two of them, but what?_

I dragged Abraham by his arm to the boy's bathroom which was kinda a pain. He kept arguing and protesting which made my head ache as he kept on whining for me to let go of him. He couldn't break free though, Abe was a really lean guy and need I say more on how big my arms were?

Once we were inside the bathroom I eyed and made sure no one else was here, I checked every stall, and luckily, the coast was clear. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Abraham asked me once I let go of his arm. He adjusted the sleeve of the black jacket he wore and I eyed him, waiting for him to finish.

"Don't tell anyone else, please?" I begged and at this point I was growing already tired, I hadn't had much sleep last night, heck, I didn't even sleep last night. I closed my eyes shut and clasped my hand on my forehead and groaned. My head felt like it was about to explode.

"Tell anyone what? That you got a hangover?" He asked to which I just nodded. "As if I have to tell anyone. Anyone can tell Blake, all they have to do is look at you and unless they're stupid or innocent, they'd know something is up with you." He nagged at me. Abraham was probably my closest guy friend in Glee club. We were friends ever since I could remember, although we kinda had a rival-friend relationship, he was still one of I knew I could trust. Over the years though, our relationship went whack when we spent lesser time together and now, we ended up mocking each other when we had the chance, I slightly felt bad and sighed.

I looked in the mirror to see how I looked and he was right. I had bloodshot eyes and my hair was a mess. Under my eyes were purplish grey circles, and just my expression screamed hangover. I looked like a zombie, a good looking zombie though. I groaned again and this time, Abraham's annoyed expression turned soft.

"What happened to you last night? If you don't mind me asking that is.." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I took comfort in Abraham being concerned at me and I wondered if I should tell him what happened. "Wait, you were supposed to be with that Weisman kid right?" he asked

"Michael." I answered. "Yeah. supposed to"

"Supposed to? What happened? Did you guys fight?"

"No… it's just…" What would I say to him, that Michael just walked out on me when we were about to do it? No one else knew about us. About what happened over the weekend. About how Michael was my… boyfriend… It still sounded weird when I thought of it, heck how much more say it… "Complicated…" I said vaguely.

Abraham just nodded slowly and sighed. "Well, the least I can do is make you look better." He said with a smile. That was one thing I was thankful for, Abraham's sense of style, he can make anyone look good, just by doing his 'little magic tricks'. He smiled at me and took his 'magic kit' from his bag which also put a smile on my face.

_Shawn returned with a plain white shirt which was almost the same size as me. I was so thankful to him and gave him a 50$ bill which he insisted on me not paying him. I felt bad though so I gave him the money and decided to head back to Michael's place._

_As I walked the familiar way back, I couldn't help but wonder if Michael was alright. What the hell happened to him? Did he head home? If so how did he get out of this abandoned warehouse I was walking through now? Did he find the right way? Did he have money on him so he could go home? Did he get lost in Andover? I kept on worrying on about him and hadn't noticed, I reached the end. Michael kept on invading my thoughts and I just silently prayed he was okay._

_I opened the heavy metal door and looked at the night sky. I wondered what time it was already? I sighed and walked the alley back to the McDonald's I was so familiar with. Time to head back, I thought to myself as I shook my head. What a day it has been._

__I didn't see Michael the entire day and I started to get a little worried. We were eating lunch and almost everyone in glee club was here. They all gave me questioning looks and asked if I was okay which Abraham quickly defended with a 'He's just tired and didn't get enough sleep.' which I was really thankful for.

"Guys! Sectionals is this Saturday!" Aylin said, her voice a mix of worry and excitement.

"We know." Everyone answered in unison. Everyone was kinda doing their own thing, and no one really payed attention to Aylin, well except Charlie of course, which was kinda a given since they were dating. I kinda imagined if I was like Aylin and wondered if Michael would stick up for me no matter how silly I was acting. I smiled at the thought but quickly frowned as Michael was not here and I was missing him already.

"Blake, are you really okay?" Nellie whispered beside me. I turned to her and tried to smile but every time I looked at her, I was reminded of the kiss we shared in the park. Neither of us talked about it since this morning, and she didn't bring it up either so I was feeling kinda awkward around her.

"Yeah… " I lied although I knew my face betrayed my words. Nellie obviously realized this and she just gave me a skeptical look which I found somehow annoying. My headache was starting to subside a little but I still didn't feel 100% me.

"It's Michael isn't it?" She asked. I was kinda surprised that both Nellie and Abraham would assume that Michael was the reason why I was such in a glum state. Well yeah, he technically was the reason. It was just funny how they assumed Michael had caused me, Blake Jenner, to be nothing more, than a pathetic moper.

"No… it's…" I tried to lie to her again but she just arched an eyebrow so I just sighed and stopped fumbling. "Yeah." I said defeated. "I don't know where the hell he is."

"Weren't you at his house over the weekend?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah… but not last night, I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon…" I answered. "We kinda parted ways… " I lied, not wanting to tell her what Michael and I had a date.

"Then where could he be?"

"How I wish I knew…" I said trailing off.

_As I was walking the familiar block up to Michael's house, my stomach felt a little queesy. I didn't know if it was physical or emotional. Maybe it was all the burritos, but I don't think so. I didn't know why I felt nervous, it was just Michael's house. But I couldn't put it down, I had a feeling something was not right. I was worrying for some reason I didn't know. It was just a feeling in my gut._

_The night was getting deeper and the silence screamed at me. My footsteps the only sound in the eerie quiet scene. Just a little more, I said, as I saw Michael's house in a fair distance. I mentally prepared myself for the very awkward conversation we would be having once I see him. What would Michael's reason for ditching me be? Did he hate me now? Didn't seem like it when we kissed. Then why did he leave me? I kept on formulating theory after theory of any possible reason Michael would have to use against me._

_All those thoughts however were gone as I walked up to their driveway. There were lights on which indicated someone was there but when I walked up to the door, it was locked. Indicating I wasn't welcome anymore. I wanted to knock but somehow I felt Michael didn't want me right now, so I just took my bottle, drank the last gulp, and headed home, feeling a little broken._

__The bell for my last subject rang which meant the end of school day. Today we had Glee club rehearsals and we were going to practice late since we have an upcoming competition this week. I walked to the choir room feeling empty and felt like I was in a drugged haze. Everything around me didn't make sense to me. I couldn't handle not seeing Michael for so long. I missed him so much. I was worrying what could've possibly happened to him. I just wanted school to end so I could go to Michael's house and see him. I just needed to be able to see his perfect brown eyes. His perfect, wavy dark brown hair and his smile. I just wanted to see my Mikey again.

As I got to the choir room, I took my usual seat in front of Charlie and Aylin and slumped down. I held my head in my hand as I sagged down, I felt miserable. My eyes shifted to the empty seat next to me. Michael's chair. He hadn't shown up at school at all today according to the other guys. They texted him but he didn't reply. I sighed and worried more about him. I could feel everyone staring at me then. I could hear my name in some whispered conversations but I didn't really cared anymore. All I cared about was Michael and knowing where he was right now was all that mattered to me.

Mr. Larsen then came and the meeting soon started. We went straight to practicing the choreography for Raise Your Glass which was a disaster for me. I kept on crashing with others and they pushed me as I got in their way. I shook my head and mentally argued with myself. Come on Blake, keep it together. You're messing up the routine. My feet felt like they had a mind of their own as I messed up the dance steps. I didn't see Charlie in front of me and I ended up crashing into him and falling to the floor. I groaned as I fell butt first on the floor.

"I'm sorry…" I said to Charlie who was offering me a hand. I took it and pulled myself upright.

"s okay dude. Are you okay?" He asked as he eyed me, along with everyone else who stopped dancing.

"Yeah Blake, Are you okay?" Mr. Larsen asked "You seem to be out of your head right now." He said as he obviously was observing me from the beginning.

"Yeah… I just don't feel so good…" I said. Everyone looked at me with concern and this was one of the things I liked about Glee club. Everyone cared for you no matter who you were.

"Maybe you should just rest this one out." Mr. Larsen suggested to which I simply nodded. I got out of the choir room and headed for the bathroom. I wanted to wash my face and maybe refresh myself a little bit.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone calling my name.

"Blake!"

I turned around and my eyes grew wide as I saw someone very familiar yet unexpected. It was Adam. He strode toward me and suddenly, my heart began to pound faster. I suddenly was on alert mode, no more druggy haze. Surely, Adam knew something about Michael.

"Hey Adam…" I said, wanting to smile but as soon as I saw his urgent expression, I didn't feel like it. "What's wrong… Is Michael okay…?" I immediately asked out of instinct.

"I wish I knew Blake, I haven't heard from him since I called last night. I thought he was with you." My world seemed to stop at that moment. I felt my heart ache and my chest tightening. If Michael hadn't gone home last night,then where was he?


End file.
